Pieces of Time
by pandasxoxo
Summary: i dont know about sequel yet :( / Rue watches a love story unfold right before her eyes. Peeta dies. Katniss and Rue find Cato severely they help him things start to change between Katniss and Cato. But the hunger games are still at work. Will the odds be in their favor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, It's my first time writing a fanfiction for the Hunger Games and just loved the pairing Cato/Katniss so came up with this story.**

**Enjoy! Have fun and review!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! OR THE CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS THAT. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"Rue!" Katniss yelled and swiftly turned around. She had shot an arrow at Marvel immediately after he threw a spear in her direction. A canon shot meaning that he had died.

"That was so close. I dodged it so quickly, but the spear skinned my flesh…" Rue whispered in horror. Rue held onto her arm.

Rue winced while Katniss examined her arm. Blood was trickling down her arm.

"It's not that bad…just some healing plants will do…"Katniss said softly. "Let's get back to the cave first.' She directed. Rue just nodded. As they were walking back Katniss shot their dinner for that night. A deer.

* * *

><p>"Another dead?" Cato shook his head.<p>

"Pathetic…" Clove agreed.

"Shit, plus our supplies are all gone." He cursed.

"Not all!" Clove piped up and held two bags that included food, water, and other helpful supplies.

"I swear when I find that bitch, she'll pay." Cato cracked his knuckles.

"But there is still that girl from District 5, both from 11, and both from 12." Clove counted, "Oh! And that little girl from 11 she's in alliance with that fire girl." She added.

"Lover boy isn't going to survive and I can finish the ones from 11, while you take care of the one from 5." Cato was furious and eyes were shown ready to kill. He's a Career. He can't be beaten by a rat from District 12.

Clove started a fire and cooked some broth.

_**BOOM!**_

Another gone. 'Who's that going to be… Clover wondered.

As they got ready to sleep the faces of dead tributes showed with the Panem's anthem. First was Marvel, then lover boy's face showed. "I told you lover boy wouldn't survive." Cato smirked.

To Clove's surprise, she felt sorry for him and fire girl. She didn't know why, she just did. As she tried to brush those feelings away she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Rue walked out of the cave to see who have passed on today. Rue had counted two canons that shot. First was the boy from District 1, the one that Katniss killed, and then Peeta's face showed. Rue blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but she knew it wasn't a joke. He died.<p>

Katniss had silent tears streaming down her face. Rue grabbed her hand and gripped it and led her back to the cave.

As the night when on, Katniss cried herself to sleep. Rue was cuddling beside her the whole time. Rue didn't know much about love, except her love for her family back at District 11. To her, Katniss was like a older sister that she will never have. She didn't know how to comfort Katniss besides staying by her side. She just hope that was enough.

"Wake up Katniss…" Rue nudged her gently.

"Mmm…"Katniss finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at herself with a small mirror she stole. "My eyes are so red… and my face is a mess…" Katniss sighed.

"That's why I brought fresh water from the river in the bucket." Rue indicated to the bucket.

"Thanks Rue," she splashed herself with water a couple of times. Then wiped it with a piece of cloth.

"How about breakfast?" Katniss asked and her grumbling stomach spoke for itself.

"We still have some left over broth and some berries I found." Rue replied. One of Katniss's brow rose. "Don't worry, I'm positive that these berries are edible," She reassured Katniss. They ate and decide to stay low for now.

"Hey Katniss do you still…like…love…umm…" Rue couldn't finish the sentence.

"Peeta?" Katniss softly finished. Rue nodded. Katniss's eyes became distance and Rue noticed.

"OH… I'm sorry… you don't have to tell me…" Rue fidgeted.

"It's ok…' Katniss smiled weakly. "Well… I didn't know him very well…He saved me…he gave me hope…" Katniss began.

"I guess his love for me wasn't real… it was an act…" Katniss whispered distantly. She didn't care if she was losing sponsors. She just wanted these feelings to come out. She wanted someone to tell this to.

"I don't think it was an act." Rue claimed. Katniss was surprised by those words.

"The way he looks at you. He probably always liked you. Those words he said at the interview, they were probably all true. If he didn't care about you at all he wouldn't saved you from those tracker jackers. He told you to run didn't he? Peeta joined the careers to protect you. I bet that when he died he was thinking about you. Hoping that you were safe and hoping you would win. Don't doubt it Katniss. You may not notice his love for you is real and true, but I do." Rue finished her soft rant. Katniss blinked at Rue.

"Really?" Katniss whispered.

"Really." Rue stated.

"Thanks Rue." Katniss hugged her. "It means a lot to me." Katniss had a few tears trickling down her face. Rue was glad she could help. All she said was completely true.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I don't mind criticism, just not to much. ^-^THANKS :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi once again! I didn't think i was going to update that fast but seems I have nothing better to do**.

**THANKS for the reviews and putting this as fav story and such.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and pretty please with a cherry on top** **REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR THE CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Cato!" Clove immediately yelled his name. He turned around to face Foxface.

"I see the prey came." He smiled. That was no ordinary smile. It technically scared Foxface shitless. She gaped in horror. She ran to the right hoping she could escape. She was quick but Cato was quicker. He had no intention of letting her get away. His hands were craving for a kill.

"Now let's see..." Cato crossed his arms. "How should I kill you?" He had cornered her to tree.

"Come on Cato. I'm getting bored." Clove said tonelessly. She couldn't care less how Foxface died, as long as she was dead.

"Ok." Cato slit her throat then stabbed it in Foxface's stomach. She fell down slowly to the ground and all life from her was gone.

_**BOOM!**_

"One dead. Three more to go."

* * *

><p>"Who do you think died?" Rue asked.<p>

"I wish it was Cato, but I completely doubt that." Katniss wished. "I'm thinking it's Foxface..." She answered.

"Anyways I think I should do some hunting." Katniss stretched.

"Can I come? I think I need some fresh air." Rue looked up so she was facing Katniss.

"Sure. I would worry if you were in the cave by yourself." Katniss started out the cave with Rue close behind. Katniss took in several deep breaths of fresh air. It's a new day. She has to try to forget about the past and focus on winning this game.

"Katniss I saw some nuts yesterday down by the river. I'm going to get go some." Rue said.

"Ok but when you're done or occasionally give our signal. So I know you're safe." Katniss responded. Rue nodded then ran towards the river.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. I never expected to see District 11's petty little girl here." A voice sneered. Rue turned around to find a Career from District 2. She was going to yell but decided that it wasn't a good idea. Clove was her name. Rue swiftly climbed up a tree and dodged knifes that Clove threw. She jumped from to tree and Clove followed from the ground.<p>

"What's staying up on a tree going to do?" Clove nearly yelled.

"A lot of things." Rue retorted, she had stopped on one tree and watched what Clove would do now.

Now Clove was furious she was about to throw a spear but stopped at someone's voice. "Clove? What are you doing?" Rue peeked down to see Clove's partner, Cato.

Clove was going explain how Rue was up in the tree but went against that idea. If she told him that, he'll probably think she's weak and useless. "Nothing Cato..." Clove replied.

"If you're doing _nothing_ then let's get back to camp." Cato was getting impatient. As Cato started to walk Clove followed but gave a quick glare up the tree.

As soon as she thought that District 2 was out of sight and couldn't hear her, she sang her four-noted song.

* * *

><p>Katniss was getting worried. It's been quite a while since Rue left. She may have been overreacting, but who knows what can happen. She decided to go down to the river, but when she reached there no one was in sight. Katniss frantically searched for her but stopped immediately after she heard it. The clear four-noted song. She sighed in relive and replied with her four-noted whistle.<p>

Rue quickly climbed down the tree. She landed softly on the ground and continued to collect nuts. She found some roots as well.

"RUE!" Katniss exclaimed. Rue turned around to see Katniss.

"Katniss? Why are you here?" Rue asked confused.

"Wellyoudidn' foryoubutyouweren'tthereandIgotworried..." Katniss was talking to fast for Rue to follow. She blinked in confusion. Katniss repeated it this time slower.

Rue didn't know if she wanted to tell what happened. Katniss already has enough to worry and think about.

"I climbed a tree to get a better view, to see if there were any other food and such, and I got carried away. I started jumping from tree to tree. I haven't done that in a while. I'm so sorry Katniss." Rue lied meekly. If she told Katniss what really happened then she would worry more. Katniss wasn't completely over Peeta. She was almost there, but not yet. Rue could see it in her eyes.

Katniss believed the lie, though she may have her suspicions. Once again Katniss sighed in relive, "I guess I was overreacting. I thought you were caught by Cato or Clove." Rue smiled weakly.

"I got bunch of nuts and I found some roots." Rue showed what she had.

"Great!" Katniss smiled. "I managed to shoot two rabbits."

A big gust wind blew and nearly knocked Rue down.

"I smell rain..." Rue whispered.

"Stupid Gamemakers, as if surviving isn't hard enough." Katniss mumbled. "Is it light rain?"

"Most likely not. Probably like a storm."Rue replied.

"We should head back to the cave." Katniss suggested. Rue nodded and followed her back to the cave.

* * *

><p>"It's pouring..." Rue said. Though they were in the cave with a burning fire it was cold. The rain was drumming on the cave's surface and they could hear the strong wind blowing, plus there was the occasionally thunder and lightening.<p>

They found this cave hidden behind a bunch vines and trees. This cave didn't have a big opening like usual caves. The opening was small and a bit narrow, well narrow enough that Katniss can fit through it. When they found it, they were surprised how big it was inside. This was like a secret hide out.

"Are you cold?" Katniss asked.

"I'm pretty warm..." Rue answered. She was snuggled up in the sleeping bag with Katniss and the fire was warm.

"How many more days till the games are over..." Rue whispered.

"I don't know...Until there is only one victor." Katniss replied.

"But if it ends up we're the last two... I don't want to kill you!" Rue cried. "I don't want you to die!"

"Shhh...Rue calm down when the time comes we'll figure out something..." Katniss tried to calm her down. Rue was in silent sobs. They stayed in silence, but was interrupted by a sudden thump. Katniss got up.

"I'm going to check outside..." Katniss grabbed her bow and arrows and went out from the narrow passage.

Katniss went out slowly and looked around her surroundings. The wind stopped blowing and the rain wasn't as hard as it was before. She took a step forward and glanced around once again. She sighed when she didn't see anything. Katniss turned back to the cave but caught a glint of bright red. She stopped and walked into the direction. The red was splattered on a bush. She touched it. Blood? And it's fresh... Katniss went behind the bush nothing... strange... She then convinced herself that the Gamemakers are just trying to scare her. She headed back to cave but was immediately stopped by something grabbing her foot. Katniss slightly turned her head and her eyes widened. She let out a small yelp.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" Rue heard Katniss's yelp. "Katniss!" Rue shouted.

"I'm ok but..."Katniss yelled over the pouring rain.

"What's wrong?" Rue shouted back. Katniss replied but Rue couldn't hear it over the rain. "I can't hear you!" Rue was worried.

"It's Cato."

* * *

><p><strong>SO I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP!<strong>

**I know that this story will absolutely include Cato/Katniss, but should I put Rue/Thresh. I mean this is the Hunger Games and the whole point is to have one victor(or maybe two).I mean I want Rue to live but...well I don't know. Suggestions?**

**I found this chapter quite hard to write, but I managed to write  
><strong>

**OH! PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back! :)**

**So there is probably not going to be any Thresh/Rue, but Thresh will play one big part in this story. Anyways...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and such! :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR THE CHARACTER. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Cato had decided to find some berries, because food supplies were running low again. He didn't expect it to rain. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. Luckily he brought his pack with him. It contained a rain jacket and some other supplies.

As he continued walking the rain poured and the wind blew. Some pathetic rain couldn't stop him, well maybe it can...

Cato then decided to stay put and when the rain calmed down he would go back to camp. He watched the rain pour and thunder roll. Cato may have been strong, but he often didn't think. His thinking consisted, 'Strength will always win.'

'No one can beat me. No one can outsmart me.'

'I've been training this for my life.'

Well Cato could have used a bit knowledge.

He was standing under a tree and lightening struck. It hit the exact tree that he decides to rest under. The tree tumbled down. Cato was too late to escape. The tree collapsed and Cato's right leg got caught under the tree. He struggled to get out of the trees grasp. Unfortunately the Gamemakers decided to put a mutt or some type of animal going his direction. He tried to dodge the mutt's attacks but with one leg trapped under a tree, it wasn't very easy. He took his sword and swung it at the mutt. "Fuck." He missed. The mutt mauled his body. Deep scratches appeared on his arms and small cuts on Cato's face appeared. The mutt bit his left side of his waist and Cato let out a small gasp. He started to cough up blood. He stopped after a moment. Cato took one more swing with his sword, using his full strength this time. He got the mutt this time. It cut the mutt in half. Cato was panting heavily. He struggled. The tree was heavy and the mutt caused some very deep wounds. He used what strength he had left to cut the tree. He was finally out of under the tree. Cato slowly got up, but his right leg wasn't very willing and his waist was in deep pain. He swore he heard cracks when he moved his leg. He tried his best to find at least shelter. He got to about a mile before his right leg and his waist couldn't take it anymore. Cato's arms were nearly all covered in blood. He was not in a good shape this moment. Where are his sponsors? He couldn't believe that he would die like this. Sitting on a bush slowly dying... Then all of a sudden he heard rustling. Leaves? No. Cato heard footsteps as well. Clove? It's got to be her. He gathered the strength he had and limped his way to the footsteps. He collapsed and saw shoes. Boots to be exact. CLOVE! Cato screamed in his mind before he knew it Cato grabbed onto the foot and was slowly falling unconscious the last thing he heard was a yelp. Strange, Cato thought. Doesn't sound like Clove...

* * *

><p>"Katniss… what are we going to do with him…?" Rue whispered in the rain.<p>

"I… I don't know…" Katniss said staring at Cato's wrecked body.

"Should yo- we…kill him…?" Rue asked quietly.

"But if we leave him like this… won't he die anyways…" Katniss blinked.

"Isn't he your…enemy…? If he dies…then who is left…" Rue stated softly."Won't letting him die be unfair…?"Rue said. '_Hold on Rue. What are you thinking…nothing is fair in the Hunger Game,._' Rue suddenly thought.

"So what do we do…?" Katniss questioned Rue. Katniss wanted to kill Cato, but she didn't know if she could do it. She killed Marvel from instinct, because he had tried to kill Rue. But Cato…what did he do? Besides despising her and wanting her dead, nothing really. Maybe he killed Peeta, but she didn't know if it was true. So will she regret it if she killed him? A part of her said _'Yes! Cato's ruthless! He'll kill you anyways!'_ but another part said, _'Wait for it…you never know what might happen… don't kill him yet…'_

Everything was silent. The only things that was heard was the uneven breathing of Cato and the rain falling.

"I think we should help him…" Rue broke the silence. "If heals from his wounds and still wants to kill us then we'll kill him." Rue continued in a whisper. It was loud but the voice was confident. '_Since when did I ever say stuff like that,' _Rue thought in shock of herself. Katniss stayed silent for a while.

"Well if that's our plan then we'll have somehow have to get his body into the cave…" Katniss pointed out.

* * *

><p>What's that smell? Food? Cato has awoken from his unconsciousness. His eyes felt heavy but he slowly opened them anyways. Damn his whole body ached. He noticed that his right leg was bandaged and his arms were mostly covered some sort of plant. Cato touched his left side of his waist. It was also bandaged up, though it didn't hurt as much as before it was painful to move. He tried to sit up to see more of his surroundings. FUCK. His waist was even in more pain and his head was spinning.<p>

"You shouldn't move around that much yet…" A soft voice said. Cato's voice snapped his head up. He ignored the pain that was starting up. District 11's tribute. The small little girl from District 11. _'What was she doing here?' _Cato thought in confusion. This must be a dream, Cato stared at her.

"Umm…those leaves on your arm…you should be able to take them off…"Rue indicated. Cato looked at his arm then back at the girl. He took his right hand and slapped himself. _Ouch. _This isn't a dream. He reached for his sword but it wasn't any where in sight. "Where's my sword?" Cato finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and his throat was burning.

"Here eat this…" Rue handed Cato some roots, but he didn't even glance at them.

"I don't need your help…" He said bitterly. "I'm going back to my camp, after I kill you." He simply said.

"You can't move if you want to." A familiar voice said bluntly. Cato turned to see District 12's rat. She was holding a dead duck and some berries?

"What the fuck?" Cato blurted. "I'm leaving." He got up and immediately leaned on the side of the cave for support.

"See?" Katniss implied. "Just lay down and eat what Rue tells you to." She technically ordered. "We promise we won't kill you until you're completely healed." Katniss affirmed.

"Sure you promise." Cato rolled his eyes.

"You're in horrible condition right now and you'll probably not be able to get anywhere for maybe a week or two." Katniss argued. "Plus rain is still pouring and lightening is striking." She pointed out. Cato glared at her and she glared back

"Fine." Cato grunted. "But as soon as I'm healed, I'll be gone you'll both be killed," He explained. "And you guys can stay in your own side while I stay on my own side." He said. Katniss just shrugged.

"You should just eat what Rue gives you, or sometimes me." Katniss responded. She started a fire and Rue slowly walked up to Cato and handed him the roots. "These should help you with your throat." Cato took it. "Umm…so what happened…?" Rue asked softly.

"None of your god damn business." Cato spat and Rue slowly backed away. Why did he need these rats to take care of him? He must be bringing shame to his District.

* * *

><p>"What an intriguing twist in this year's Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman said with great amusement.<p>

"District 2's Cato, a Career in the care of Katniss, the girl on fire and little Rue from District 11." Claudius Templesmith spoke. "The Capitol was devastated when Peeta Mellark died, ending the star-cross lovers, but the Capitol just loves this even more!" He continued. The screen showed the Capitol's people screaming the tributes's names and betting who will win.

"Who knows what will happen next!" Caesar said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a very<strong> **hard chapter to write.**** Very hard. It was difficult ****to explain how Cato got hurt. Well Katniss and Cato completely depise each other right now, and Rue is going to fix that! Sorry this is probably not my best chapter. Next chapter will have some romance XD!**

**REVIEW! The more I get, faster I update and the longer the next chapter will be!(I was planning to have a lengthy chapter for my next update tho...****and I'll have some different POV's next time)** **But REVIEW anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!:D So I haven't updated for a while and to make it up I made this chapter longer!**

**Thank everyone for the reviews, putting this story on alert, as fav. story, and stuff like that. I want more reviews though :O SO please do REVIEW.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4! ^_^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

'_What is that girl thinking? Helping a Career!_' Haymitch couldn't believe what he was watching. There was ruckus everywhere, especially District 2's mentors and people.

"What have you taught her?" Effie was shaking her head. "Why would she help a Career! She already is teaming up with a little girl!"

"Effie calm down. I'm positive that Katniss has a plan." Cinna tried to convince Effie down, but she didn't seem very convinced.

"What do you have to say about this Haymitch!" Effie dared him to answer.

"Nothing, I have no idea what that girl is thinking." Haymitch stared at the screen. He just hoped that Katniss knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>"Gale..." Prim tugged on Gale's arm to catch his attention. "Why is Katniss helping the bad guy?"<p>

"I don't know Prim..." Gale couldn't believe that Catnip was helping some rich ass. "Knowing her, she has some plan." Gale patted Prim's head. "Don't worry about it." He attempted a smile. Catnip, you better know what you're doing.

* * *

><p>Thresh wasn't an open guy. He likes to keep everything to himself, so people thought of him as mysterious. When he entered the games it was unexpected, but he managed…so far.<p>

He didn't like rain, not that much anyways. He needed to find shelter, though his tent was water proof it probably couldn't stand against this storm. Thresh walked and walked, but still couldn't find anything. All he saw was plants, vines, and trees. He started walking along the vines. Thresh's arm brushed against it and he nearly fell through. He steadied himself. He parted the vines and walked through to see a cave. It was more like a humongous boulder with a small opening. Shelter?

Before Thresh took another are he heard voices. He listened. Is that Rue's voice. He furrowed his eyebrows. Thresh stepped a bit closer, he was able to catch 'Let's help him...'

_Him? Who is him?_ Thresh thought. There are only 5 people left. Himself, Rue, that one girl from 12, and both from District 2. There are only two boys, so is Rue suggesting to help the Career from 2?

There was no response. All Thresh heard was the rain and someone's uneven breathing.

"Well if that's our plan then we have to somehow get his body into the cave..." a voice finally responded. Who's voice is that... Thresh tried to remember. It's... Oh! The one from 12...her name was like Camt..Kant... Katniss. That was it.

_'Why is she agreeing with that idea!'_ Thresh couldn't believe it. He could disturb them that moment, but that would just mess up everything. He could kill the boy from 2 and 12, but that would cause Rue heartbreak.

Rue was admired by everyone back at District 11. Her songs would put everyone back at ease. So Thresh decided to just leave it alone. With confused and distressed thoughts in Thresh's mind, he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[4th day since Cato was found by Katniss and Rue]<strong>_

"You have nice sponsors..." Rue tried to start a conversation, while taking off the bandages off Cato's waist and applying some ointment. Cato gritted his teeth. The ointment is suppose to be effective but even Cato couldn't stand the pain that ran through his body.

After applying the ointment Rue put on new bandages, then went back to her business.

_'Damn it... Why don't they just kill me!'_ Cato screamed in his head. _'Even that's better than having rats take care of him.'_

"Can you walk yet?" A very arrogant voice said, well it was arrogant to Cato. Rue's whole face lit up when Katniss came back. She didn't like being alone with Cato very much."None of your business, really." Cato said in his cocky tone.

"Hey Rue." Katniss gave a smile to Rue and a glare to Cato. He glared back and though he was so far away, it felt as if Katniss had lost that small glare 'battle.' Katniss didn't know how to describe it. Like every time he glared or stared at her, it felt as if...as if he can see right though her. Right through everything in her mind and heart. Katniss tried to shake it off.

"I couldn't get much today Rue..." Katniss had managed to shoot one small sparrow, but at least she found something. The Gamemakers are trying to drown them. It was still raining, no storm, just rain. There were times when it was a bit sunny, but the Gamemakers had something up their sleeves.

"Katniss?" Rue broke her chain of thoughts. "Are you ok..? You seem a bit pale..." Rue was worried.

"Just a bit tired..." Katniss reassured her that she was okay.

There wasn't much to say after that. Awkward silence filled the air. While Katniss and Rue cooked their food, Cato had his elegant meal from his sponsors. "You know you can come by the fire..." Katniss pointed out.

"Pshh..." Cato sneered. "I'm warm enough..." Katniss shrugged. 'What the hell is his problem…' Katniss thought. 'Whatever…I'm tired…very tried…'

"Rue I'm going to sleep…" Katniss yawned. She got up and walked to what she thought was her side of the cave. Katniss was feeling very weak and just cuddled in her sleeping bag…actually it was Cato's…

"AY! TH-" Cato was cut off by Rue silencing him.

"She's unusually tired today…" Rue whispered. "Let her sleep…" Cato stared at the sleeping girl beside her. He could get out of the sleeping bag and sleep on the floor, but that would wake her up. He ran a hand through his hair. Fuck! How will he be able to sleep like this…

Cato positioned himself so that he somehow wasn't to close to Katniss and that he also had enough room. Rue had already put out the fire and went in her sleeping bag. No one has died yet. There are three right now this moment in this cave and two are out there. Clove being one of them, Cato hoped that she wasn't worried about him. This is the fourth day since he left…

* * *

><p>"CATO!" Clove screamed once again. Where was he! It's been threes nights since he was gone. He was still definitely alive. No canon has shot since then. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Clove yelled. Has he ditched her? Did he think she was useless? Hot tears dripped down Clove's face at the thought of that.<p>

Clove tripped over a tree root and landed on the floor face flat. To exhausted to get up, Clove flipped her body over and was sprawled on the wet dirt. No rain has fallen for this night, but the floor was moist. Clove just let the tears flow and stared at the sky. "Where are you Cato…?"

* * *

><p>Cato turned over once again. He couldn't sleep with <em>her<em> next to him. His face was now faced towards Katniss's face. Now that he looked at her she wasn't all that bad. The moon was out today or the Gamesmakers decided to have it out. Well the brightness seeped through the narrow opening and reflected off Katniss's face and Cato found her quite beautiful. Her sleeping was better than having a scowl on her face the whole time. '_Cato! What are you thinking!' _He snapped himself out of it.

Cato couldn't get any sleep like this. He started to get up, but was stopped by Katniss gripping his shirt.

"…Don't go…don't leave me Peeta…" She was talking in her sleep. Cato got out of her grip and tried once again to get up. "…Peeta…Don't leave…Please…don't…go…" Katniss was still talking in her sleep, but tears were streaming down her face and this time she gripped his shirt even harder. Cato hesitated but went back into the sleeping bag. "I'm not _Peeta_, Fire girl…" He brushed a tear away and stroked her hair. Katniss's crying stopped and Cato was relived. _'Why in the world am I doing this?'_ Cato thought in shock and he immediately stopped stroking her hair. "Cato…" Katniss whispered in her sleep. "Thanks…" she said with a small smile on her face. What fuck is she dreaming about? Cato was defiantly confused now, but his cheeks were warm. Strange? The temperature isn't that hot. Then Cato realized. _'Shit! Was_ _I blushing over this rat!'_ Cato cursed at himself and turned around so he wasn't facing _her._

Cato of course didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Katniss was almost awake. <em>'So warm…'<em> She thought. Her eyes blinked open to face Cato's back. Katniss jumped up in shock and accidently hit her head on the side of the cave. "Ouch…" She rubbed her head. Cato from Katniss's commotion woke up. He sat up and kind of leaned on the side of the cave. "You're quite loud when you sleep and when you wake up." Cato smirked. Katniss blushed. Why in the world was she in the same sleeping bag as _HIM! _"Umm…w-why…was…I…umm…i-in the…" Katniss stammered and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. "Well let's just say that you thought my sleeping bag was your bag, so you slept in my bag last night and you were quite entertaining." Cato was toying with her.

"That is never going to happen again. I swear it won't." Katniss hissed.

"Like I care." Cato said and his gaze hardened on Katniss. It sent shivers down Katniss's spine. She turned around and ran to wake up Rue.

"Rue…" Katniss nudged her gently. "Wake up…"

"Mmnn…" Rue's eyes fluttered open. "Morning…Katniss…" Rue sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to get some fresh air…" Katniss said. "Make sure that we have enough food for today…" She grabbed her coat and bow and arrows.

"Are you ok?" Rue asked. "I mean yesterday you seem very tired…and well today you're face seems a bit red…"Rue was a very good observer.

"Oh…I'm perfectly fine…" Katniss smiled. She then left the cave. When she left Rue turned to Cato.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" Rue stared at Cato. He just simply yawned and ignored the question "I'm tired. I'm getting back to sleep." Then he tucked himself back to sleep and leaving a very confused Rue. _'Did I miss something?'_ Rue thought and got ready for the new day.

'_Was that a dream or did it actually happen…' _Katniss was too occupied about last night to even shoot straight. "Ugh…" she so frustrated. It may have been in her dream, but it was Cato stroking her hair while she was crying and it had actually comforted her. Everything was just a blur. "I hope I didn't say anything weird…"Katniss mumbled. "Forget him for now Katniss. You still have to win this thing." Katniss ordered herself.

* * *

><p>"What's that Katniss?" Rue asked pointing at the box she was holding.<p>

"I have no clue. I didn't open it yet." Katniss replied. "It was from sponsors. I didn't want to open out in the open so I came back here."

"Well open it." Rue urged. Katniss did as Rue said and found inside the box a huge sleeping bag that could at least fit four people and a basket filled with food. Katniss lifted the basket which had sandwhiches, scones, blueberry jam, and some a plastic knife. Rue gaped at the food. "I understand the food, but what about the sleeping bag?" Rue whispered.

"I have no clue…" Katniss replied. She then caught a glimpse of a card. She grabbed it when she knew that Rue wasn't watching and read it.

_That's not much. More excitement, sweetheart._

_-H_

Haymitch? What is he implying to? Does he mean what happened last night? Even Katniss didn't know what happened. Katniss made a mental note to figure it out later.

"Here." Katniss handed Rue a scone.

"You sure I can have this? I mean…these are from your sponsors…" Rue stared at the scone.

"Positive." Katniss put it in her hand. "And you can put jam on it too." Katniss herself got a scone and spread jam on it.

"Rats are just rats." Cato remarked.

"Shut up Cato." Katniss retorted. "With you being rich and all, it's not like you would understand anything."

"So what if I don't understand." Cato argued, "You won't understand how I feel being taken care by you people. Both of you should be dead!" He practically yelled.

"Even I don't know why I helped you!" Katniss yelled. "I could kill you right now and won't regret a thing!" She stated.

"Ok! Then kill me right now!" Cato bellowed.

"Fine. If you want it that way." Katniss was outraged. She got her bow and arrow and readied it. She took several shaky breathes. Katniss's body and mind were ready to launch the bow, but her heart wasn't. '_Come on Katniss.'_ She directed herself. But Katniss couldn't. _'Just shoot Katniss. Just do it.'_

"STOP!" Rue was in front of Katniss. "Cato if you really wanted to be dead you could've killed yourself a long time ago and Katniss… I don't know…"Rue's voice got softer towards the end. Katniss put her bow and arrow and quickly fell on top of her new sleeping bag. This time she made sure that she was on the right side. Katniss didn't want to see him at all. She had to figure everything out. How can she not kill Cato after all he said. _'What has gotten into me!' _Katniss was completely lost. Her brain and body was itching to kill Cato, but her heart pained at the thought of it. Katniss had completely forgotten about the games that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is okay. I tried my best to put some romance in it and have the different POV's.<strong>

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! So I'm back. I haven't updated in a while and the reason is because I had a huge writer's block. -_-**

**Anyhow I got 101 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks people for adding this story as story alert and fav. story! Makes me very happy! I love reviews too!  
><strong>

**So Enjoy this chapter! I tried to put as much as I can!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

"Katniss!" Rue gently shook her. "Katniss! Wake up…it's just a dream…" Katniss was having nightmare. She was thrashing around in the sleeping bag which had awoken Rue.

"AHHH!" Katniss screamed and woke up. Tears were in her eyes.

"Are you ok Katniss?" Rue cocked her head a bit sideways in concern. Katniss slightly shrugged in response.

"You've been getting a lot of nightmares lately…" Rue said softly.

"I…guess…"Katniss nearly choked on her words. She got up. "I think… I'm going to go outside for a bit…" She started to walk out and before Rue could protest Katniss was out of the cave

"Oh? Cato...you're awake?" Rue just noticed. "Umm... s-sorry...for waking...you?" Cato was sitting up and had his arms resting behind his head. "What's with her?" He asked, his head slightly nodding towards the door.

Rue blinked in confusion. "Oh! You mean Katniss? I don't know...She's not getting any good sleep lately." Cato at that remembered that 'one time.'

"Anyways, just for you to know I'm able to stand up at least and manage to walk." Cato's wounds were getting better, but his waist was taking a long time to heal. Cato's leg was still bruised and it may be a bit broken.

"Cato...are you still wanting to win the Hunger Games?" Rue asked quietly.

"What question is that?" Cato almost laughed.

"Like...like...you can barely move and well... I don't know..." Rue fidgeted with her hands.

Their conversation was broken by a sudden sound. Rue hurried outside. She gasped. "Katniss? What happened?" Rue tried to get her up.

"Prim?... Gale...?" Katniss whispered. "...father..." What is she talking about? Then Rue noticed the item in Katniss's hand.

"Did you eat this Katniss?" Rue asked firmly. From the likes of it, this plant if it has any contact with your mouth you would get hallucinations for at least 10 hours.

"How will I get you into the cave?" Rue mumbled. "I'm only one little girl."

Katniss was rising? Why? Rue looked up to see Cato. "Huh? Cato? Wh-what...about your injures?" Rue stared. She didn't think that he would help. To Rue it was quite shocking. "Shut up about my injuries." Cato ordered and Rue sort of flinched.

* * *

><p>"Do I just put her on the sleeping bag?" Cato irritably asked.<p>

"I guess... and your injuries... I don't think you should move right now..." Rue said.

"So I just stay here." Cato asked, Rue nodded. "Next to her." He added, she nodded. Cato glared at Rue. "W-well...i-it's... best if you don't move...I need to check on your wounds... for now..." Cato sighed. Why did he have to stay next to her.

"Umm...I'm going outside to find some..umm...things..."Rue stammered.

"Whatever..." Cato mumbled. He didn't care. Rue was gone for now and that left Cato and Katniss.

"Ouch..." Cato touched his waist.

Cato just sat there wondering about everything technically. What's his mentor, prep team, family, and friends think of him now. He seems totally weak now. Nothing much is in his power. There was also Clove. Is she surviving much at all?

Cato turned to the sleeping girl. Cato despises her, hates her, but he also cared about her. No that's not the right word... Cato was just beyond confused.

Katniss slightly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She sort of turned and looked up to find a face. Cato's face to be exact. Katniss's eyes widen, _'Why am I next to him?'_ she thought. _'What happened...'_ Katniss remembered being outside...then she ate something...her head started hurt...and she saw…her dad. She had tried to touch him but he just disappeared. Then everything went blank. Katniss didn't remember Cato.

Her eyes stayed put on Cato's face, as she sat up. He was asleep right next to her. Katniss found him quite handsome. _'You must be going crazy Katniss.' _Katniss scolded herself. _'But he does look better when he's sleeping. Cato looks like a baby boy.' _She smiled and then realized what she was thinking. _'Something must be going wrong with me today.'_

All of sudden it wasn't Cato that Katniss was looking at. It was Peeta. "Peeta…" She whispered.

"How come you didn't save me?" Peeta spoke.

"…I…I…" Katniss was speechless. He can't be here. He can't. He's…dead.

"Why?" Peeta continued

"Why… Katniss…

"Peeta… I didn't know…" Katniss choked on her words.

"Why…" Peeta's voice was fading along with himself. Katniss grabbed Peeta's arm, but it wasn't him at all. Instead she had grabbed Cato's arm. "Fire Girl, what the hell are you doing?" Cato indicated to Katniss hand on his arm. "Oh! I-I'm… s-sorry…" she immediately let go.

"What the hell were you doing?" Cato asked once again. Katniss hesitated to answer, but Cato deserved an answer. She did grab his hand. "I thought you were…Peeta…" Katniss replied softly.

"How can you mistake me for lover boy?" Cato demanded. _'How the hell do I look like lover boy?' _Cato thought.

"I… I don't know… " Katniss said sheepishly. "I think I was seeing things…" She continued.

"Oh… that little girl… she said something about hallucinations and a plant you ate…" Cato remembered.

"Oh… no wonder I'm seeing strange things…" Katniss mumbled. Cato decided to go back to his 'side' of the cave. He can't stand another second with her. Cato gets all these different feelings being with Katniss. As he stood up Katniss gently grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "Can you stay?" Katniss asked softly and Cato blankly stared at her. Katniss realizing what she did and said let go of his shirt and was completely embarrassed. "I-I'm… sorry… forget what I said…" Katniss was flustered. Katniss herself didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was because she felt so comfortable with him. It felt being right with him.

"I'm only staying until you fall asleep." Cato remarked. Cato had no clue why he said that. To Cato it felt warm being around Katniss.

* * *

><p>Rue walked in the cave with some plants and found a very nice scene. Cato and Katniss were sleeping next to each other. Well they were sitting up, but Katniss's head was resting on Cato's shoulder and Cato's head on Katniss's head. Rue had no clue what happened when she was gone, however she didn't care because they seemed happy enough.<p>

Katniss actually had a great sleep that night. Rue eventually had to wake them both up. "Katniss do you feel any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, the hallucinations have been dying down." Katniss replied.

"Isn't it your turn to check on Cato's wounds?" Rue said in a quieter voice. "You haven't been in a while." Katniss glanced at Cato and blushed.

"Umm… Can you check on him for today…" Katniss pleaded. She didn't want to face him for the rest of the day.

"Uhh… sure… I guess…" Rue was unsure why, but Katniss was pleading, which was strange.

"Anyhow don't you think we should find Clove… so we can end this…?" Rue whispered making sure that Cato couldn't hear.

"Maybe we should… But why are you asking?" Katniss was a bit suspicious.

"Well… it's the Hunger Games and the point of it is to kill each other…" Rue answered. "Plus I saw Clove today. She looked miserable…" Rue added.

"I don't know…" Katniss said softly. "It's been about two weeks since the games have started." Katniss continued. "Who's still left…"

'_Why aren't the Gamemakers doing anything?' _Katniss thought.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Crane what shall we do?" One of the Gamemakers asked.<p>

"There isn't much action lately." Another Gamemaker said.

"What are you talking about?" Seneca Crane Said staring at the screen. "The Girl on Fire and District 2's Career are getting along quite fine. Plus the Capitol loves it. All we have to do is get them closer." He started to pace.

"How about the girl and boy from 11, and the girl from 2?" One of the Gamemakers asked.

"The girl from 11 is helping those two progress, as for the girl from 2 she perishing slowly, and the boy from 11… we can try to give him a hard time." Seneca answered slowly.

"Now Patricia, the cave should get smaller with enough space to stand and move around a bit." Seneca ordered.

"As in cut in half?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. That would work."

* * *

><p>"Wait a second Cato…" Rue was tending Cato's leg.<p>

"How long does is this going to take?" Cato was complaining.

"You're very impatient…" Rue mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cato snapped.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Rue immediately answered. His eyes narrowed.

"There done…" Rue was done with Cato's treatment. He stood up and started to go back to his 'side.'

"CATO!" Katniss exclaimed. "MOVE!" Cato surprised by Katniss took one step backwards. Half of the cave tumbled down and a new side started to rise to form back the cave.

"Ah… Cato you have no your side anymore…" Rue stated.

"I think I know that." Cato snorted.

"How are you going to sleep?" Katniss said.

"Remember we have another sleeping bag." Rue indicated to the old sleeping bag.

"Oh… yeah… but it's going to be very cramped in here…" Katniss said.

"Not really it'll be the same with one extra person…" Rue said. Cato on the other hand didn't like this at all. He had to be on the same side as her. Isn't that just great.

"Shut up Fire Girl." Cato broke in.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katniss glared at him.

"Anyhow it's getting dark we should get to sleep." Rue tried to calm them down. Katniss huffed and walked to her sleeping bag. Rue snuggled next to her and Cato had his sleeping bag right next to Katniss. There wasn't enough room so had to be placed there.

Rue was sound asleep. Katniss and Cato on the other hand weren't having that much luck.

"Hey Cato… you asleep?" Katniss whispered.

"No. What do you want Fire Girl." Cato answered.

"Why do you want to win this thing so badly?" She turned so she was facing Cato, well more like his back.

"Why you ask." Cato said softly. "Because I was trained for this ever since I was little. I'm expected to win this."

"Oh." Was all Katniss could say. There was silent that filled the air. Then Cato broke that silence.

"How about you Fire Girl?" Cato asked, he turned so he was facing her.

"I win to win this for my family." Katniss said proudly.

"Family? You did volunteer for your sister." Cato found this conversation getting no where.

"Yeah…" Katniss whispered. "So why haven't you killed us yet?" Katniss changed the topic.

That question caught Cato off guard. Even he didn't know why he hasn't killed them yet.

"When it's the right time I'll kill you both." Cato made a quick excuse. Katniss only half believed him.

"You're a nice guy Cato…" Katniss yawned.

"Go to sleep Fire Girl." Cato blushed a bit.

"Are you blushing Cato?" Katniss asked quietly.

"Stop talking bullshit and go to sleep…" Cato turned back so he wasn't facing her.

"Good night Cato…" Katniss was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Whatever…" Cato muttered. He didn't like this at all. He might be actually like the company of these rats. He might even be… No that won't happen. Cato won't let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so one of the Gamemaker's name I just made up. Yes Patricia. That was the first name that popped in my head<br>**

***So I need HELP once again. How should Cato and Katniss's first kiss happen. Should it be by accident or what? I won't necessarily use it. I might combine them together or something and some I'll take in consideration. I'll probably name the people's idea I use in the next chapter, but I won't tell you how it would happen. Hehe. Either review or PM message me.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter. I very much tried to put as much romance as possible. Last chapter only Cato knew what happened while Katniss sleeping now both Cato and Katniss feel something. I tend to put romance when they're sleeping.  
><strong>

**I'm not so sure myself but I think that there will be much more romance next chapter.  
><strong>

**SO REVIEW! PLEASE?  
><strong>

**THANKS! ^.^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLES! :D I think it's been about a week since i last updated, I'm sorry I couldn't update quicker. I have excuses but I don't think you want to hear them...**

**The reviews! THANKS for all of them!  
><strong>

**Lets see for the first kiss I am considering these people's ideas, I'm just naming the person (the name):  
><strong>

lambtastic

decodeme312**- (yes quiet cliche) :P  
><strong>

**I got a lot of it should be accidentals... but I don't know yet...  
><strong>

**OH! Thank you, **Bloodredfirefly **and **Flutowriter **for telling me 'bout the divider lines...seems I had forgotten it.****  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**and please do REVIEW? ^.^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

"How's your leg?" Rue asked while taking off the bandages on Cato's arms.

"Better... I guess..." Cato muttered.

"How old are you Cato?" Rue questioned.

"18." He replied bluntly. Rue stared at him. 18... he's technically considered an adult already.

"How old are you?" Cato asked.

"How old do I look?" Rue blinked.

"Young." Cato answered.

"How about her..." Cato mumbled and turned his face so Rue wouldn't see his face.

Rue blinked again. "Her...?" She whispered. "Katniss?" '_So Cato does care about Katniss, even though it was just a little bit,'_ Rue thought.

"I don't know but she's around 15 or 16." Rue answered.

"Umm... Have you...and... umm... Katniss...umm... gotten closer..." Rue asked embarrassed. Lately Rue noticed they haven't been as mean to each other.

"Fuck no." Cato snapped.

"Cato! Watch your language!" Katniss came back in the nick of time.

"I don't care." Cato replied slowly.

"Well you should, Rue doesn't need to hear your...umm... nonsense..." Katniss acknowledged. Then she turned to Rue. "Don't listen to him."

"Pshh.. You mean don't listen to her!" Cato retorted. Rue watched as they bickered and let out a small laugh. They both stopped, turned at her. "What?" Cato and Katniss said in unison. Rue giggled, "You guys seem like a married couple..." She said still laughing. Katniss's eyes widened and Cato cursed under his breath. "Rue. No we are not." Katniss clarified. "Nothing like that." Rue just smiled. '_Sure they're not.'_

* * *

><p>"Why do you care at all?" Cato sighed.<p>

"I'm trying to start a conversation..." Rue mumbled.

"My childhood... It was ok...except I had to deal with having to not complain or cry when I was in pain." Cato described. "I trained for the games all my life."

"That's not a very exciting childhood," Katniss commented.

"Like you have a better one?" Cato challenged.

"So my whole life story or just childhood." Katniss question.

"Oh! You said something about Peeta saving your life... Tell us.. Or me about that." Rue broke in. Katniss grimaced at the idea of telling Cato about it. She can just imagine his snide remarks.

Katniss glanced at Cato. He was staring at her, which sent shivers down her spine. His cold blue ice eyes were boring into her. Maybe she should… It might get her sponsors. Katniss took in a deep breath.

"My dad died in an underground mining explosion. He was gone and my mom went in complete depression. She was always in bed. She didn't move much at all..." Katniss's voice was unusually quiet. "I had to take care of both me and my sister. As the days went by, food was perishing slowly. By then I was outside searching in trash cans. It was raining one day and I was sitting under a tree, cold and wet. Peeta the baker's son came out of the house and threw some bread to the pigs. I looked up... He went back in and took two loads of burnt bread and threw it in my direction. Despite his mother's beating he still gave it. With those two loaves of bread I went back to my family. Next day I was at school and my eyes laid on the first dandelion of the year... Peeta Mellark simply gave me hope..." Katniss trailed off and noticed Rue had fallen asleep on her lap. Rue was still small, how can someone like this ever be thrust into something so dangerous. Katniss never liked how things worked in the Capitol but she had no power.

Katniss's gaze fell onto Cato. His face showed no expression. It was completely blank. "So how did you learn to use a bow and arrow?" Cato finally spoke.

"My dad taught me..." Katniss answered.

"So of what Lover Boy did, brought you here?" Cato questioned.

"Uhh... I guess..." Katniss was puzzled by all the questions.

"What would you say if I killed Lover Boy." Cato said this with a straight face.

"You mean what I would _**do**_." Katniss corrected. Was Cato the one that killed Peeta? But what would she do if Cato was the one that killed Peeta? Peeta is gone now… so what would she do…

"Sure…"Cato shrugged.

"I'd kill you." Katniss affirmed.

"Really? You kill me? I want to see you try." Cato smirked.

"Cato, I want to have reason to kill you…" Katniss whispered. Cato was in disbelief of those words.

"You don't have to have a reason to kill me. It's the Hunger Games, Katniss. I wouldn't have reason to kill you." Cato was to close for comfort. His face inches away from Katniss. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Then answer this." Katniss was still whispering, but her voice was commanding an answer. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" She had asked this once but didn't get an answer. At least not a truthful one.

'Why haven't I killed you yet?" Cato repeated, "Because I want to save you for last. You have your reasons of winning this and I have mine." Before Katniss could responded he continued.

"Because you're different from every one else in the game. We may seem different in everthing, but there isn't much difference at all." Cato was looking right into Katniss's eyes for every word he had said, Katniss was shocked. She couldn't detect a lie.

"There's her." He indicated to Rue sound asleep. "She's just a kid. She's trying her best to survive. She may be mature you could say, but she is kid. Someone still has to watch over her." Katniss was hanging on every word.

"Clove… let's just say her sole purpose is fun." _Maybe not so much this moment, _Cato added in his head.

"That big guy from 11… I don't have a single clue about him. He's a complete mystery to me. Besides those facts, your purpose is to win. Am I right?" Cato didn't need to wait for answer. He could tell just by her expression.

"Well same here. The only thing I came here for was to win." Cato whispered quite clearly. Total silence took over.

"Damn it… words aren't my thing." Cato ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm… it was quite a nice speech?" Katniss finally spoke.

"Well does that answer your question?" Cato tried lessen the tense mood.

"N-O-, "Katniss answered. Cato groaned,

"What did you not hear?"

"Nothing. But… never mind…" Katniss tried to catch all the things that Cato said. "You know I just noticed that you called me by name the first time." She recalled.

"No I didn't Fire Girl. You must have been imagining things." Cato assured that he didn't.

"No, yes you did." Katniss pouted, "Why don't you just admitted it Cato!"

"Because I didn't say such thing," Cato teased.

"You know what. Forget it." Katniss crossed her arms. "You're unbelievable."

"Fire Girl answer one thing." Cato was back to being serious. Katniss motioned for him to continue. "What is this?" He was looking at…?

"This?" She looked down at her mockingjay pin. "It came from a close friend…" Her eyes sadden at the thought of District 12. "This pin was why Rue decided to trust me."

"Why did your _friend _give it away? It's made of gold and amazing craftsmanship." Cato examined it.

"Because it was something that represented my District. She wanted me to wear it in the arena." Katniss's mind adverted to her family and Gale. _'How are they?' 'Are they doing fine?'_ Katniss hoped so. She hoped that her mother won't turn back now. Not now.

"Cato… I have a whole District to get back to." Katniss snapped out of her daze. "When the time comes. When it's just the two of us. I won't hesitate to kill you. Just like you said."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this chapter? I hope so ._. I think it may be a bit short, but next chapter I will make sure that it will have at least 2,500 words.<br>**

**I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. Fastest I can is maybe 3-4 days? Latest will probably around a week or so...  
><strong>

**Anyhow REVIEW! I love every single one =)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIII!:D  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry I had this chapter on microsoft word for a while( 3-4 days) but then the internet connection(wi-fi) broke and the soonest the people could fix it was today. I couldn't go on my laptop today at all until now because my sister was preparing for her wedding and such. I had to help.  
><strong>

**I said 2, 500 words before right? Well does the A/N count? Oh wells...  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, making this fav. story, and such. I'm glad you all liked the dialogue. ^0^  
><strong>

**ENJOY! and REVIEW!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Cato and Katniss have gotten closer. Quite closer. They still argued and such, but emotionally they understood each other. They knew what was going on each other's mind. Well Cato could see through Katniss better, than Katniss could see through Cato. To Cato, Katniss was like glass. Transparent and crystal-clear. Though to Katniss, Cato at times was clear as water, but most times he was like a boulder. A blank face and opaque. She had a hard time trying to figure him out. Katniss caught herself once again staring at Cato. "Fire Girl, you finding something you like?" Cato smirked and Kantiss blushed a deep pink.

"Shut up." Katniss muttered, "I hate you, know."

"Yeah, Yeah," Cato smirked once again, "Hey is having one side of my waist completely fine and the other side feeling limp and sore, a good sign?" He changed the subject.

Rue found them as great entertainment. She was glad that they've gotten closer, but it felt as if she was missing something important. Rue was missing the little dialogue Cato and Katniss had while she was sleeping, but of course Rue didn't know that. Despite that conversation Cato and Katniss they had, they pretended like nothing had happened. Like that conversation didn't even existed.

"Rue can you grab me that cloth," Katniss asked.

"Sure!" Rue got up, grabbed the cloth, and handed it to Katniss.

"Why do you need it?" Rue questioned and sat by Katniss.

"… I'm damping away the water…" Katniss replied as she was carefully damping Cato's waist.

"So…did I miss something…?" Rue got the courage to ask this.

"Miss what?" Cato commented.

"Umm… well between you two…" Rue kind of faded away with her words.

"What do you mean?" Katniss's heart skipped a beat, as she remembered all the things that happened between her and Cato.

"Umm… uhh…well…like…ummm…Never mind…" Rue gave up on that subject. Katniss let out a small sigh in relief.

"Wait… what was your name again?" Cato asked bluntly, "I know it starts with a 'R'…"

Rue blinked at him, _'How does he not know my name? I mean we've been in the same room… cave whatever… for like a week or so…' _Rue thought.

"It's Rue," Katniss replied for her, "Can't believe you didn't know that…"

"I don't remember every single fucking name that I hear," Cato retorted, and Katniss glared at him.

"Try not to remember all those 'bad' words that he says." Katniss turned to Rue.

"Umm… I'll try?" Rue responded, but her answer came out like a question. "Uhh… I'm going to get some fresh air…" She said and went out of the cave.

"Oh! Be save!" Katniss called after Rue.

"You should watch what you say, Cato," Katniss glared at him again, after she felt as if Rue was completely out of reach.

"I don't have to listen to you, Fire Girl." Cato sneered.

"Can't you be nice once in a while?" Katniss asked.

"Nice as in?" Cato pressed.

"Physically and mentally," Katniss answered.

"Mmm… I'll think about it…" Cato teased.

"Well think fast because there might not be enough time for you to think," Katniss said breezily-

"Don't be so full of yourself Fire Girl," Cato's eye narrowed, "Who knows what the outcome is. Maybe we'll both die."

"I doubt you'll let that happen." Katniss murmured, "You wouldn't give up a fight that easily…"

"And you know this how?" Cato asked, "You don't stalk me do you?" Katniss blushed.

"Hell no!" Katniss's voice was a bit too high, "How can I stalk you! We like sleep under the same roof… You just seem like that sort of guy… Everyone thinks of you as the brutal and bloody Career of District 2… You're considered the most dangerous person in this year's game… and even I'm at moments scared of you…" Katniss confessed.

"Since did you ever think so highly of me." Cato broke in, "Speak for yourself Fire Girl. You're from District 12… no offense not such a great district, but you can use a bow and arrow perfectly fine. You even got the highest training score, a damn 11. I hate you for that."

"Just that?" Katniss said, "Just because I got an 11 in my training score…" she whispered.

"You also killed two people from the Career pack, Glimmer and Marvel… but I could care less. They both annoyed me." He said bitterly.

"You and Glimmer seemed quite close…" Katniss cocked her head.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we weren't." Cato corrected.

"How about Clove? Are you guys somewhat close?" Katniss asked.

"Mmm… well we knew each other before the games. We talked a few times before and I don't really have reason to hate her…" Cato was in deep thought. '_Why am I telling her this?'_

"Can we talk about something else?" Cato sighed. "Or better yet why not ta-" He was cut off by Katniss's sneeze.

"Ahh… sorry… continue…." She was embarrassed. Cato watched her; she was rubbing her arms and shivering.

"Get next to me." Cato ordered.

"What?" Katniss looked at him in shock.

"You're cold aren't you?" Cato said in a softer voice, "Are you sitting next to me or not," He was commanding again. Katniss unsteadily go up and slowly sat next to him.

"You know you can sit a bit closer. You're shivering." Cato was irritated. Katniss inched a bit closer until their shoulders slightly touched.

"Loosen up, you're all tense. It's not like I'm going kill you…" Cato reassured. Katniss relaxed a bit and turned so she was facing him. _'He's not all that bad… maybe even handsome…'_ Katniss thought.

"Handsome hmm…" Cato smirked. Katniss could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Did I say something out loud I shouldn't have…" Katniss mumbled.

"No you didn't say anything at all. Your face shows everything." Cato clarified.

"Ugh… Cato… you annoying me." Katniss glare at him, "Rich people…" She muttered.

"There's nothing I can do about that." Cato said.

"Besides me being rich, doesn't mean all rich people are mean. I don't get rats like you." Cato responded.

"Did you just called me a rat? Or do you mean my whole district?" Katniss spat.

"And if I did? What would you do?" He retorted.

"I really want to punch you." She gritted teeth.

"Try it." Cato dared.

"Sure, I would love to," Katniss cracked her knuckles. _'She's actually going to punch me.'_ Cato laughed in his head.

Katniss got ready and then _**'SMACK!' **_Instead she had smacked Cato's bad side waist. He winced at the pain. Cato shot a look at her. "What the fuck was that for!" He yelled at her.

"I thought hitting you on the waist would hurt more than punching you." Katniss answered honestly.

"Damn that fucking hurt…" Cato touched his waist. "I think you damaged it much more that before…" Katniss eyes widened and for a moment regretted what she did.

"Umm… sorry Cato… I didn't think I hit that hard…" Katniss said meekly.

"It hurts... I might just die because of your smack..." Cato winced again, "Thanks a lot Katniss."

"I said I was sorry..." Her eyes casted down.

"It's fine." He sighed, "It hurts but I can survive." Katniss looked up with complete concern and sadness in her eyes. Cato never seen this side of Katniss. He's never seen her so sad and helpless.

"Don't say you're going to die then..." Katniss whispered and hugged her knees.

"Why are you letting something this small get to you?" Cato questioned.

"I don't want more important people to die," Katniss continued whispering. "My dad died and I had to go through so much… P-Peeta died and I couldn't do a thing. He was the one that helped me back up… Then there's you… I don't know… you're special to me… What kind of special? I have no clue… but you're special…" Katniss's voice faded away.

"Why do you to make this so much harder…" Cato ran a hand through his hair. There were couple minutes of silence.

"You should get some rest. You seem tired…" Cato broke the silence. Katniss simply nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quite fast and her head fell lightly on top of Cato's arm.

"You're making this too hard…" Cato whispered, then he softly kissed Katniss's forehead.

'_When the time comes, I hope I can kill her…'_

* * *

><p>Rue didn't think she would make it this far from Games. Of course she was swift and quick, making her hard to find. Rue had the alliance with Katniss and sort of Cato. To her those two seemed like the most dangerous people in the Games. She wanted to win and go back to District 11, but she wasn't the type to kill. Rue especially didn't want to kill Katniss. She was like an older sister that she will never have.<p>

Rue was simply taking a stroll outside after an unseemly question. She was just a curious 12 year old girl. Rue may have been wrong but Cato and Katniss would make a perfect couple. If there was no Hunger Games and they somehow met, Rue wondered what will happened.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard rustling. Rue hid behind a tree and slightly peeked.

'_It's either Thresh or Clove… but it could be something else that the Gamemakers decided to put in the arena.' _Rue thought carefully. Her heart was pounding. She could run away… Before Rue could think of anything more the 'thing' came out of the bushes.

It was Thresh. He was panting, really hard.

Rue froze. Should she confront him or just run away. Thresh looked thinner since the last she saw him. Rue took a deep breath and slowly came out of the tree. "Thresh…?" Rue quietly said. He immediately turned around and went on offensive mode. As soon as Thresh saw it was Rue he calmed down.

"Rue? Why are you here?" Thresh finally spoke.

"I… I'm just walking around… looking for food…" Rue gulped.

"What happened to that Fire Girl?" Thresh got to the point.

"W-what are y-you… talking about…?" Rue stuttered, "I don't where she is." She straightened herself.

"I know you have an alliance with her." Thresh implied, "I stumbled on you two once…"

Rue blinked a few times at her. "Oh." Was all she could say.

"Umm… You've gotten skinnier since the last time I saw you." Rue tried to change the subject. Thresh just nodded. Then once again silence lingered in the air.

Rue couldn't stand it anymore. "Just kill me." She blurted out, "I mean I'm no match you at all… and I have a slim chance of winning this anyways. So just kill me." Thresh stared at her then let out an amused laugh.

"No. It doesn't work that way." Thresh responded. "Someone else will have to kill you, because I'm not killing you."

"Ahh…but…"Rue was speechless.

"Go. We'll pretend this never happened." Thresh commanded. Rue slowly backed away and ran. She stopped though, "Umm… Thresh thanks… by the way… I think you know this already but that red berry bush is edible." Rue turned back and ran. She remembered every single direction back to the cave. Rue stopped mid-way at the sound of a howl. Or was it a scream? Rue ignored it and continued running.

* * *

><p>Thresh hadn't expect to meet Rue and when he did he tried to make the conversation quick. Why? Because a pack of wolves were hunting him down. It was a pack of six and he killed four already. Thresh said he wasn't going to kill Rue, but the wolves would. If they found her then the wolves wont hesitate to kill. One lunge of attack and Rue would be gone.<p>

Thresh quickly ate some berries and continued to run in the opposite direction of Rue. He remembered. He forgot to ask why she decided to help out a snotty Career.

* * *

><p>Rue finally got back to the cave without any other intrusions. She found Katniss asleep beside a wide awake, stressed out Cato. "Cato? You okay? You seem very… stressed…" Rue took sips of water.<p>

"I am stressed." Cato answered. "But it doesn't concern you." Rue shrugged. She loved the fact that Katniss and Cato were closer, but it seemed like a bad and good thing for both of them. They had times when everything was just peachy. Then there were times where they both seemed sad and like nothing can possibly happen between those two, at all.

"Cato I think there is more to you then brutal and harshness," Rue spoke. "Much more." Cato didn't responded just had a completely blank face. Rue caught a glimpse of joy in his eyes, but as soon she blinked it was gone.

"Maybe… but nothing can happen in the Games. Only bloodshed." Cato said. "Even if I wished more can happen…" Cato mumbled the rest too quiet for anyone to hear. Rue just stared at he two of them.

_Katniss and Cato. I hope they can kill each other, but it would best if it won't happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you likey? I hope so...<strong>_  
><em>

**SO A QUESTION I HAVE... yesh again... How long do you think this story should be?  
><strong>

**I'm thinking maybe like 15 chapters then a sequel. So what do you think? I like my opinions.  
><strong>

**So love you all! I'm going to update as soon as possible! REVIEW! :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! :)**

**So I decided to respond to all my wonderful reviews! I think I got all of them... I hope. I thank all my amazing reviewers once again! To the anonymous and to the ones with PM disabled. I give my thanks. I also give thank yous for people who put his as fav. story and on story alert! But I would love if you story alerters review.  
><strong>

**Anyhow responding to all the reviewers was fun yet tiring, so this time I'm going to try to divide it each day.**

**This chapter may be a bit short... but here is fluff and such. I hope you enjoy chapter 8! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Katniss couldn't sleep. Not a wink , especially after her intriguing dream. She was running. Running in the middle of no where. Then all of sudden Cato was there, before Katniss could even take a step, he was gone. Taken away. Dead. She was alone once again.

The scene changed, she was in a room covered in lavish furniture. She looked down to find herself in a beautiful red and pink dress. Katniss looked like her prep team had readied her just to be in this room. All of a sudden Cato and Peeta appeared before her eyes. Both dress in smooth black tuxedos.

"Choose Peeta!" "Pick Cato!" She heard chants behind her. Katniss turned around to find the Capitol people all seated. Like they were watching the best baseball game ever. "Katniss Everdeen! Choose your pick. The person you want to stay with forever. Will it be Peeta Mellark? Or will it be Cato Lenox?" Someone announced. The voice was oddly familiar, but Katniss didn't go in deep in thought with that. She had to pick one of them. The one that she will stay forever... Katniss took one step and her high heels clinked, echoing the whole room and silencing everyone. The Capitol people held on their breath, watching Katniss's every step. She slowly took more steps, and then stopped when she was in front of them both. Katniss took one look towards Peeta then turned to Cato. She stared at him longer. Her feelings were completely mixed. Katniss didn't know much about Peeta, well she knew he was the baker's son and some other general stuff, but she knew none of his detailed life. Though she didn't know much about Cato either, she felt as her bond with Cato was much closer than with Peeta. Katniss's heart and mind were fighting. Her heart won this one and before she knew it, Katniss was walking to him. To Cato. She stopped right in front of him and glanced at Peeta. He had a sad smile on his face, then like that he was gone. And it was Cato and Katniss. There it ended. There Katniss woken up. Although it was no nightmare her heart was pounding. Why? Because she had chosen Cato. Katniss didn't like this one bit. She can't have these emotions with him. All she can ever feel for Cato is hatred. Nothing else, but it seems that can't happen. Cause things are changing and Katniss can't change that. _Would I pick Cato if Peeta were still alive? _Katniss wondered. She shook her head. No Peeta's gone.

"Katniss… why are you up…" Rue said groggily.

"Oh? Sorry Rue. Did I wake you up… go back to sle-…" Katniss started to reply. Rue too sleepy, didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. She was gone to sleep once again. Katniss wished that there could be two winners. She wished that the Games were never started. Katniss wished a lot of things, but there was one thing she wished the most, that was at the edge of her heart. Katniss wished that her heart won't give into him. If it did then everything will fall into pieces. She had a gut feeling though. Katniss's heart isn't that strong anymore; it didn't despise Caro as much as she first met him. Her adjustments for the Hunger Games were far more different then she had excepted. For know Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire will just have to manage it.

* * *

><p>Cato was lying there for quite a while. Awoken and just confused. Maybe it was the Gamemaker's plan to see him like this. Lost and completely weak. But then again the Gamemaker's haven't really done anything at all, well maybe except getting him hurt and found by <em>them.<em> So they did take in most part of that. Of Cato's mixed and messed up feelings. _Shit. _Cato punched the stone wall. Though that didn't do anything it subsided his thoughts for a while. Then he realized, Cato had two _people_ sleeping fairly close to him. "Umm… you okay?" A voice questioned. _Oh great!_ It was the last person Cato wanted to talk to.

"Just peachy!" Cato muttered.

"Cato… I don't like this either…" Katniss whispered. Cato shocked, snapped his gaze straight towards Katniss. "It's clearly written on your face this time. You don't enjoy talking with me… let alone being with me…" Katniss said with a completely straight face.

"No." Cato said firmly, "I can't stand this..." He added quietly.

"Cato..." Katniss whispered. "Just... this is frustrating... I don't understand this... everything!" she motioned, "It's just so sad..." It was like the Games were just slowly taking away pieces of time from her, him, everyone. What do they find so amusing in this?

"Just forget this. Nothing should happen between us. We should just hate each other like how it was. I'm a Career from District 2 and you're… a dirty ass rat from District 12. I'm surprised you've gotten so far." Cato's words were cold and coated with ice. Though Katniss heard it so many times, this time it hurt. A lot.

"Like I care. I can't wait to kill you," Katniss spat her words. She turned so he wouldn't see her face then.

"Doesn't matter to me…" Cato murmured. His thoughts came flooding back. He really wanted to kill someone. Cato could kill those two, but it wasn't possible for him. Especially Katniss.

_DAMN IT! This was never suppose to happen. I feels like I'm in the depths of hole and I can never come back up._

* * *

><p>Rue was up that whole time. When Katniss and Cato were arguing-ish, talking. Though she may be kid, Rue wasn't stupid. Those two felt something for each other and knows it can never happen. Not in a million years. Rue got up and silently went out of the cave. She sort of left a note on the floor of the cave. It was short, telling Katniss not to worry.<p>

Rue climbed a tree and starting jumping around. It was fun, it relived all her thinking that was going on her head. She stopped at one tree at the sound of footsteps. "Who's up there!" Someone shouted. That voice… Rue tried to remember. A knife was thrown that almost scraped her cheek. Oh! It was Clove… Cato's partner. This isn't good. If she finds where they're staying then things will go downhill fast. Rue had to lead her away. She carefully pulled the knife out of the tree and gripped it. She had to throw it in another direction to catch Clove's attention. Rue took a few shaky breaths, then aimed for that completely green tree. Rue threw it and _**BAM!**_ Bulls eye!_ Not bad Rue, considering this is my first try._

Clove's attention diverted that direction and she ran towards that tree. Rue found this a opportunity and skipped through trees as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Smart girl. Using my own knife, to change the path." Clove smiled to herself, "I'll find you 11 and kill you. Surely enough that bitch will come and I'm positive she knows where Cato is." Clove had a wonderful plan, but first she had to find the girl from 11. She heard howling… wolves? Perfect. They can help her find them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please… No more… don't leave… " Katniss once again was having a nightmare. Cato knew this, but if he went any further then, it'll make things harder. He was resisting. "No… Prim…" Katniss continued, with tears flowing, "Cato… don't disappear… I can't be alone…" That struck Cato. He wiped away her tears and bent lower to Katniss's ears. "Katniss. Wake up… it's just a dream." Cato whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened to find Cato. Katniss touched his arm, chest, cheek. "Your real right?" Katniss said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm real, don't worry." Cato smirked. Katniss was buried in his shirt.<p>

"It was scary… everyone was gone… there was only me and pitch darkness." Katniss muffled in his shirt.

"Is this is ok?" she looked up. "I mean this…" Katniss indicated to her and Cato.

"Who knows?" Cato stared at her, "But I know this can't last very long… you and me…" Katniss was on the urge to touching his lips and same went for Cato. It seems resisting made it even worse.

"Uhh… umm… I-I'm so sorry for interrupting, but I think someone's after me…" Rue squeaked. She was blushing and scolding herself silently for ruining their moment.

"Oh… Rue… umm… who?" Katniss flustered herself, immediately stood up and went about 5 feet away from Cato.

"Who else Fire Girl?" Cato commented, "It's most likely Clove." Rue nodded.

"When she sets her mind on something or someone Clove goes over the top." Cato warned, "You better not get caught by her, or who knows what will happen."

* * *

><p>"You guys weren't all that hard." Clove patted the two wolves. "I have perfect meat for you, so just listen well to me wolfies." <em>Fire bitch, I'm after you and your pet girl.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya so I hoped you liked this chapter!<strong>

**I made Katniss seem a bit weaker in this chapter... I hope that's okay. Oh wells. I made Clove just plain evil ._.**

**ANYHOW, REVIEW please? Thanks! If you all somehow manage 200 reviews than the next chapter will be super uber long, maybe like 3,000 words, in the story? (I planned to have 2,000 words next time in the story, not counting A/N...)**

**LOVE YOU ALL 3 THANKS! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! **

**I'm terribly sorry that I updated so late. My writer's block wasn't not helping... but I was doing homework and then a idea came for this chapter so i typed it! THANKS for all the reviews and such! I Appreciate them.**

**Last chapter I forgot the divider lines, I seem to always to... so I'm sorry if you were confused. Clove was talking to the wolves.**

**I'm tired its like midnight where I live in California...so ENJOY and REVIEW :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Cato was now Katniss's official pillow. Why? Well he calmed her down, when she had a nightmare. Katniss was careful though because Cato is still injured. His biggest injury was still his left waist. It hasn't healed much, it has been around 2 weeks or so when they found Cato. Rue and Katniss did the best they could for the wound, but they didn't have all that expensive equipment so the best they could do was put some herbs and ointment on it. Cato didn't mind it much but from time to time an agonizing pain just took over. He usually ignores it and it subsides but this time it didn't work.

Cato gritted his teeth and he couldn't move because right on his arm was Katniss. 'Shit! Why the hell is it hurting now of all times!' Another wave of pain took over, Cato without thinking took his right hand and touched it. He looked at the wound and it was not pretty. The wound looked bruised, purple- bluish and there was a mark that dug inside his skin. "Ouch..." Katniss rubbed her head. She looked towards Cato then down at his wound.

"Cato are you ok?" she whispered. He didn't respond due to the fact he was biting his tongue from doing anything rash. Katniss slowly and shakily reached for his cheek. Once she placed it, her shaking stopped. Katniss's touch was gentle and it brought a soothing sensation running through Cato's body. His pain stopped and his gaze fell onto Katniss's. She immediately pulled her hand back, and looked down. "S-sorry…I didn't know what to do… you seemed very…umm… pained… and most times when Prim…" Katniss kind of winced at saying Prim's name, "And… I do that to calm her down…" she didn't enjoy the topic of Prim, but without a reason things will get pretty awkward.

"That's fine…" Cato responded, "You helped…" he muttered.

"Can I take a look at your waist?" Katniss asked. Cato motioned her to go ahead. Katniss carefully looked at it. Rue and her decided not to put the bandages because the injury will probably need air. "I don't know… I have no idea its this color…and I have no idea how to fix it…" Katniss furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's nothing too big, just a big bruise," Cato shrugged.

"It's not just a big bruise… it looks like its poisonous…infected…" Katniss clarified, "What happened? You never told me." It sounded it as if she was pleading for an answer.

Cato sighed, "I was stupid and stood under a tree, during the storm." Katniss stifled a laugh.

"Why would you do that?" she smirked, "How did you get that injury though? I mean a tree falling on you wouldn't give you it that nasty." Katniss was back at being serious.

"A fucking mutt bit me." Cato said tonelessly, "It hurt like hell."

"If we just left you there… Would you just die…" Katniss responded quietly.

"I guess…" Cato said.

"Yes or No. Not 'I guess.'" Katniss demanded, "You aren't that type, you wouldn't just give up that easily. You would do whatever to stay alive." Cato was still surprised at the small compliments she time to time gave.

"You do realize that you could have just left me there and then _poof _like that another tribute gone. Then four would be left, your competition less competitive plus one big step closer to getting back home. To your family, your little sister, and your _District._ So I don't understand why even bother with me." Cato pointed out something that Katniss didn't ever want to answer.

Silence. Cato waited for an answer, but she didn't have one.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

They felt like a whole minute to Katniss. Her mind wasn't thinking straight that moment.

'_Why? Why? It doesn't fit.'_

Cato sighed and started to get up, but Katniss grabbed his arm. "Because you had done nothing to me, you just despised me. You were just like all of the tributes, we all wanted to win. You wanted to get the person that aimed higher than you. I wanted so much to just leave you there, but it just didn't feel right. If I did I knew it would just haunt me back." Katniss just told the honest truth.

"How do you know I didn't do anything to you?" Cato questioned. "That's not all of it."

"It is. You asked I answered, I'm pretty sure that you still despise me. I mean nothing more can happen." Katniss continued, "Maybe talking to you is easy right now, because well… there is no one to talk to."

"Fire Girl, your not answering my other question," Cato said firmly. "Are you sure you think I did nothing to you?" Katniss stared at him. "I can think of one thing that you'll completely hate me for." Cato said.

"What?" Katniss furrowed her eyebrows.

"You sure want to know?" Cato snarled. She just nodded.

"I killed him."

"Him?"

"Lover Boy." Cato didn't seem to care at all he seemed actually proud of it.

"W-wait what?" Katniss's heart was pounding. _'So he did kill him, but I can't do anything. Kill him maybe?' _

"I. Killed. Lover. Boy." Cato said word to word.

"N-no…" Katniss shook her head.

"Didn't you say you would kill me if I killed Lover Boy?" Cato was taunting her.

"Yes." Katniss's eyes changed completely, they were ready to kill.

"Bring it on _Katniss," _Cato was still taunting. Katniss took a knife from her backpack, made sure it was sharp.

"I can not believe that I helped you," Katniss spat. She took steps closer and closer to Cato, the closer she got the harder the grip was on her knife.

'_Just kill him Katniss, don't hesitate you have to kill him anyways.' _Katniss was fighting with her mind and heart.

"You think you can kill me with a itty-witty knife?" Cato remarked. She didn't want to make eye contact with him, but she did anyhow. When she did, Cato saw remorse in her eyes. Katniss gulped, right this moment she was in front of Cato. Katniss didn't know where to start. She knew all his weak spots. Cato's right leg, not yet all healed and his left waist still the worst.

Katniss gave a soft kick on his right leg. He stayed still. "Really? That's it?" Cato snorted.

She took her knife had the pointy end jabbing at his left waist. Cato gritted his tongue.

"Hurt doesn't it? I could go deeper." Katniss slowly had the knife go in his skin. Cato wanted throw her, but the pain was stopping him from that. The knife went deeper, inch by inch. Cato couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both Katniss's hands and had her right pull out the knife. Katniss struggled from his grip. "Why couldn't you just let me kill you when I had the courage to?" She whispered. "Why couldn't you just have a silent death?" Katniss was ranting. Cato's first instinct, dive for the lips. She struggled at first but she gave in. Her knife dropped and Cato pushed her against the wall. Cato slipped his tongue in Katniss's mouth and she placed one of the hands that was released on his hair. Katniss didn't stop him because it was like their mouths fitted perfectly as puzzle. Cato slowly parted for a breath.

"That shut you up." Cato smirked. Katniss realizing what happened, let out the tears that were coming.

"You killed Peeta and I just kissed you…" Katniss was talking between sobs. "That's not right… Cato… I wished I never met you… then my life will never be this complicated…" She pushed him away.

"I don't know what you and me are anymore…" Katniss took her bow and arrows and ran out the cave, stopped at the opening, "Cato I need an explanation… I want one when I get back…" Katniss dashed out, passed Rue that was coming back from getting some things and just needed to shoot some things down.

Rue silently entered the cave, to find Cato slumped against the wall. He was indescribable, mostly miserable. He looked up, "OUT." Rue didn't wait for a why, but she didn't need to know. Something happened and Rue once again didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>So hoped you like this chapter! Finally the kiss... but nto very happy<strong>

**REVIEW! put this as fav. story, alert you know that stuff.**

**Tired and THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY FRIENDS! :D**

**I haven't updated for about a week and like 3 days... I'm so sorry o-o I was very busy but summer break started so I'll have plenty of time to update.  
>To make it up I made a pretty long chapter, longer than my usual ones.<br>**

**THANKS for all the reviews, to the anonymous reviewers basically to everyone. Also thanks for putting this story on alert and as fav. story.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy chapter 10 and REVIEW! ^0^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<br>**

Cato had never thought life would be this hard. Never. Plus if all times during the Hunger Games, and it had to involve someone from District 12. His brain was just not working, and Katniss was asking for an explanation. That wasn't easy at all. He just can't go _'Oh, you won't shut up so I just kissed you. No harm done.'_ But that wasn't the only reason why he kissed her. Cato didn't know what the other reason was either, he didn't understand his life anymore. He either had to give Katniss the honest truth or give her a lie. Lying would make everything worst. Cato decided to just go for the truth, but that was easier said then done.

* * *

><p>"Blood? You smell some," Clove watched as the wolves sniffed around. The wolves just ran and Clove followed close behind.<br>"Lead the way," Clove grinned. She was going to kill them.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Katniss's aim was off because of what happened. The kiss kept repeating over and over in her head.<br>Katniss took a deep breath and readied her bow again. As she was about to release her bow, a flashing image appeared which made her lose her concentration completely. Katniss's pointy end of the bow skimmed her cheek, the bow fell on the floor causing a slight echo. The skim caused her cheek a pretty deep cut. Blood dripped down her cheek and Katniss didn't try to even stop it, for she felt as if she already was crying blood.

* * *

><p>"This has gotten good Claudius!" Caesar announced.<br>"Clearly this game is both breathtaking and sad," Claudius responded.  
>"Both completely true." Caesar nodded in agreement. "Sooner or later one has to die."<br>"Well we'll just have to watch."

* * *

><p>Rue decided to find Katniss, and she stayed up high. You know in the trees. Footsteps, below her were running and Rue came to halt on a branch. She peered down to find... wolves? Seems the wolves were in a big rush. Rue jumped down a branch, she glanced down, there was a bigger gap allowing her to see more.<br>Was that brown hair Rue saw and it was bobbing up and down. One person came into Rue's mind, _'Clove.'_

* * *

><p>Katniss wiped the blood off on her face with a leave then threw it in a bush. She walked to the river and crouched down. As she saw her own reflection, Katniss thought she looked utterly messy. Her hair sticking out everywhere, her face covered in filth. Katniss splashed water on herself and retied her braid. She sighed at the thought of Cato. <em>'Helping him was a mistake. Now I'm not even sure if I can kill him. If I didn't help him, I would have regretted it. What is he to me...?'<em>  
>Katniss hesitantly walked back to the cave.<p>

* * *

><p>Gale clenched his fist, knuckles turning white he burst through the door. The second he saw <em><strong>the interaction <strong>_between Katniss and fucking District 2, he wanted to punch someone. Them sleeping side by side was bad already, but Gale was able to hold his anger that far. When they kissed though, Gale wanted to seriously kill himself for not volunteering for Peeta. On top of that he made her cry. He never saw her cry and intended to keep it that way. Watching this happen and him not being able to do anything was frustrating for Gale. He sat down against the wall of his house, his knees bended up, elbows resting on his thighs and hands in his hair. Gale didn't understand the world that he lives in.

"Gale?" A soft voice questioned, "Are you ok?" Gale looked up to see Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." He spat. He disliked this girl, mayor's daughter so what.

"You're Katniss's friend?" Madge asked. Gale didn't reply just continued looking at her.

"You both seemed quite close." She continued.

"What are you to her?" Gale finally spoke. Madge stayed silent before replying.

"Nothing really… friends you could say. I did give her the Mockingjay pin, I completely trust her with that." She answered carefully, "But my relationship with her is nothing like yours. Trust me I'm sure that Katniss knows what she's doing out there. Just believe in her." Madge gave Gale a soft smile.

"You're not all bad…" Gale felt his mouth curved up, just a bit.

* * *

><p>Katniss didn't want to go in. She was afraid, something that she didn't often felt. <em>'Just go in Katniss. Get over with.'<em> She reluctantly went in; stopping once she went in about three steps. The cave didn't seem this small since she last saw it. There was about two to three feet of distance of Katniss and Cato.

Cato looked agonized, hopeless, and just sorrowful. She opened her mouth and closed it. He finally noticed her. His gaze was held onto her. Blue eyes. It was alluring to Katniss, they were just blue. She blinked and noticed they've been like this for a couple of minutes, in awkward silence.

"I don't know why…" Cato muttered. Katniss looked at him in confusion, _'Don't know what?' _Katniss wondered. _'Oh wait… he means the kiss doesn't he…'_

"I have no idea. Maybe because…" Cato trailed off.

"Because what?" Katniss was curious.

"Never mind." Cato said firmly.

"I really want a explanation Cato, I don't understand what's going on. Just a simple explanation, please Cato." Katniss pleaded, Cato just shook his head. _'No way I can say it. Hell no.'_

"I'll answer if you answer then," Cato was turning the tables. "Why did you kiss back?" This question never occurred to Katniss, because she already knew the answer.

"Well?" Cato was waiting.

"….." Katniss whispered something to low for any device in the arena to capture what she said. Cato on the other hand heard what she said. _'Did he hear me? God please, he didn't hear me.' _

"Come here," Cato spoke. Katniss unsure, step by step walked towards him.

"What ar-"she was cut off, Cato pulled her closer. Softly and gently kissed her lips, and then whispered in her ear.

"Me too. That's why." Katniss backed away and turned to her sleeping bag. She tucked herself in, "Don't you dare bother me, I'm going to sleep," Katniss demanded. Cato smirked, _'Maybe doing that was not the best idea.'_

* * *

><p>Katniss just touched her lips. The kiss that Cato just gave was delicate unlike the previous one. She didn't expect that at all. Katniss was still shocked, surprised, astounded, you know all those words. The only excuse she can think of was to sleep. Sleeping wasn't helping though, her heart was still pounding and her cheeks were warm.<p>

'_Stupid Cato.' _Things had gotten even worst. Katniss had told him why she responded to the first kiss, she didn't think at all that Cato heard her. However, Katniss was proven wrong for what just happened.

Katniss sat up, unaware that Cato was still there, her eyes widened. _'Did I just forgive him for killing Peeta… and less then that his wound is now deeper than before.' _

"Cato… I… I still don't forgive you," Katniss averted her eyes to him.

"So?" Cato said bluntly.

"So nothing, I'm just making that fact clear." Katniss replied.

"You are the only person that makes me feel so fucking confused," Cato looked at her. Katniss blinked, were they still talking about forgiveness.

"That's not my fault… I never intended to make you confused," Katniss proclaimed.

"It _is _your fault, because even if you don't know it you do," Cato responded.

"So when ever I'm around you, you only feel confusion." Katniss concluded what she thought Cato was saying. _'That's all he feels, I guess nothing more can be felt.'_

'_This girl is pretty dense.' _Cato sighed.

"No, it's a bunch of things that enclose to confusion. I can't describe it." Cato muttered the last sentence.

"Can I take a look at your wound?" Katniss implied to his left waist, she was trying to change the subject.

"The one you caused," Cato snarled. She flinched. It hurt Katniss when they argued, but that's how their relationship is supposed to be. Enemies and hatred, that's how it should be, no forms of any friendship.

* * *

><p>Cato saw Katniss's slight flinch and wanted to apologize. He never apologized, so he didn't know why now. Katniss eyes weren't determined this moment, in fact it was sad.<p>

"I'm guessing that's a no…" Her words faded.

"You got that right, you touching me would never be the best idea," Cato retorted. _'Shit, that's not what I meant to say.'_

"I…see…" Katniss mumbled. _'Getting my hopes up, over him. He's just_ _playing a game with me.' _She wanted to cry. Katniss was hurt, she really should have left him in the storm.

Cato could see the hurt look in her eyes, she was holding back tears. His heart tensed, she was hurt because of him.

"Katniss… "Cato reached for her arm, but she jerked away.

"Just leave me alone." Katniss glared at him, "I'm done playing your game." A tear fell. She quickly wiped it away. She was not going to cry, not in front of him.

"I'm not playing a game with you. Never was, just…" Cato inhaled and exhaled, "You and I are completely complicated. Two weeks with you and things have changed. I don't understand what's happening, but right now you're hurt and I don't like it." Katniss blinked, it sounded so mushy yet it was sweet.

Cato looked away from her. "I'm hurt… that's true… but I'm pointing out that nothing should've have changed between you and me. We should have just kept it as sworn enemies, because this is the Hunger Games. One of us has to die." Katniss responded carefully, "I don't understand us either… but Cato I don't hate you."

"That's nice to know, but what did I do to hurt you?" Cato turned back to her. Katniss blushed, her answer was very embarrassing. One of Cato's brow rose.

"Umm… well… umm… it's something you said," Katniss blushed a deeper red. Cato smirked once he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh you want to look at my wound?" Cato remembered.

'_Weren't we just fighting a minute ago… our fights never seem to last.' _Katniss thought. She got out of her sleeping bag and sat kneeled beside him. She lifted his shirt and saw that the wound was more like a big injury. Katniss winced, it looked painful. "You don't feel any pain?"

"Nope not at all," Cato said simply.

"That's strange…" Katniss touched every spot of the injury. Cato felt as if her fingers were dancing on his skin. It sent a tingling sensation, he couldn't take it anymore. Cato grabbed her hand, Katniss looked at him, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Stop." He said in an absolutely serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Katniss furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just stop." Cato stated. Katniss now wondered if what he said was true, that he didn't want her to touch him.

"I guess you really don't want me to touch you…" Katniss said painfully. She pulled away from Cato's grasp.

"That's not it…" Cato mumbled.

"Then what is?" Katniss demanded for an answer, he pulled her in.

"It's different when you touch me, it feels all tingly and I just couldn't take it." Cato whispered in her ear.

"I kind of understand what you mean…" Katniss was whispering back. "But if I don't thoroughly examine your injury, then who knows what might happen." Cato saw the worried look in her eyes. He technically saw all her emotions through her eyes.

"Please just let me…" Katniss said softly. He sighed and allowed her.

"Did I stab you that deep?" Katniss took some ointment cream and rubbed it on the injury. She also wiped of the blood.

"Apparently you did." Cato commented. She then wrapped bandage around his waist.

"Here water." Katniss handed him a bottle that was filled with water. Cato gulped it down in a matter of seconds.

"You drank it all…" She stared at the empty bottle.

"I was thirsty." Cato stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but I need water too…" Katniss responded.

"There's a river around here… I'm pretty sure there is…" Cato gave her another option.

"Cato, never mind." Katniss yawned. She was really tired. Cato layed down on his sleeping bag and Katniss followed, her head propped on his arm. Cato shifted a bit, allowing Katniss's head rest on his chest instead.

"More comfortable?" Cato questioned. Katniss gave a small nod and was already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rue was following Clove and the wolves. What were they after? She saw they came to a halt, the wolves started to sniff around. One of them went into the bush and came out with a leave. <em>'It's just a leave,' <em>Rue thought. Then she caught a small streak of red on the leave.

"This was the blood you both smelled?" Clove stared at the leave. _'What a waste of time… wait it's fresh… someone must have used it to wipe the blood away. There has got to be tracks here.'_ Clove looked down at the dirt floor. No tracks at all. Rue slowly processed the idea that Clove was also thinking. _'That must have been Katniss! Clove has gone crazy, I should warn both of them.' _But her thoughts were cut short by a sudden snap.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter. Yeah they fight one moment then get along the next. I'm sorry for the mild language, but it just sort of fit in.<strong>

**This chapter is a pretty big development for Cato and Katniss. Oh! And what Katniss said that only Cato heard you'll find out soon. HeHe :)**

**I don't have big vocabulary either so sorry for repeating the same words.  
><strong>

**Anyhow I'll try to update as soon as possible, the more reviews I get though leads to a longer chapter and faster update.  
><strong>

**So until the next chapter, BYE :D and review?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO MY FRIENDS! :D  
><strong>

**I had no clue that I was going on vacation ._. My parents gave me last minute notice. They said they told me but I was probably distracted. I'm in San Diego, California right now updating this story. I'll be back home in like 3 days, so I might update that day. I've been on vacation for a week already.  
><strong>

**Anyhow thanks for all reviewers! I'm very much happy that some of you that don't ship Cato/Katniss are changing their minds because of this story! I was extremely happy when I read those reviews! THANKS! :D  
><strong>

**PLEASE continue REVIEWING! :)  
><strong>

**EnJoY ^O^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

_'Oh... no... This is not happening!'_ Rue screamed in her mind.  
>Clove turned around instantly, <em>'I really need to be more observant.'<em>

"Who's there?" Clove demanded. Rue stayed behind the tree, hoping she won't be found. No such luck. Clove grabbed her arm and flung her around. "It was you. Seems it's always you." Clove was tightening her grip on Rue's arm.

"Let me go!" Rue screamed. She struggled but Clove's grip was just getting tighter.

"I didn't even have to find one of you. You actually came to me." Clove sneered.

"Have you gone insane! You're using wolves against us..."Rue stated, "What are you going to do me?" Her voice was getting squeaky.

"This is the Hunger Games. I'm trying to live here, while my tribute partner is... god who knows where!" Clove motioned.  
><em>'So she doesn't know where Cato is...'<em> Rue thought.

"What am I going do with you? Hmm... very good question..." Clove was scaring Rue, "Well kill you of course, but that's after I find that Fire Bitch." Rue shuddered.

"But... how are... you going to find her..." Rue said nervously.

"Using you."

* * *

><p>"Mmm..." Katniss woke up. She rubbed her eyes. Strange... She couldn't get up. Then she noticed that Cato's arm was trapping her.<p>

Katniss slapped his arm, "Cato… wake… up…"

"Couldn't you have woken me up in a nicer way?" Cato said groggily.

"Move your arm!" She pulled on his arm. He slowly lifted his arm and she got up.

"Wait where is Rue?" Katniss looked around the cave.

"Outside?" Cato suggested.

"Yeah she's been out for too long. None of her things were touched." Katniss was worried.

"She's most likely captured by Clove." Cato simply said.

"No... How do you know?" Katniss didn't want to believe it.

"Cause it's Clove." Cato stated.

"Is your tribute partner that scary?" Katniss said quietly.

"Well she and I are pretty alike. You know bloody kill and brutal." Cato shrugged.

"You're not only that... You're way more than that... " She said in a very low whisper that Cato could hear.

"What?" He said bluntly.

"Nothing..." Katniss didn't want to repeat. "Tell me." Cato demanded. "Just forget about it. It's nothing important," She shrugged it off.

"When you say it's nothing important it probably is," Cato crossed his arms.

"Cato. It. Is. Not. Important." Katniss said it slowly and clearly.

"I'm sure it's not," Sarcasm was thick in those words. He pressed closer causing her to back away.

"I need to find Rue..." Katniss turned away from Cato's gaze.

"She's either almost dead right now, suffering or she's going to use her as bait." Cato said.

"What do you mean bait?" Katniss asked.

"To lure you." Cato said in his usual stone face.

"Well lure me or not I'm going to find her." She walked away from Cato.

"Don't. You'll get killed, I'm going with you." Cato said.

"I'm not helpless you know. I can manage on my own." Katniss retorted.

"Yeah you can, but in the state Clove is in right now, who knows what she'll do." Cato was making sense. "And I don't want you dead. It's suppose to be you and me in the end. If you die now then there won't be a fight." Cato said this but there's a deeper mean, which he's trying not to believe.

"I won't die in Clove's hands. I really just want to get Rue back." Katniss was back in a quieter tone.

"Katniss, I know you do. But think of what will happen. How will Rue die? I don't think you'll kill her will you? I might... And I don't think her tribute partner will kill her." Cato pointed out.

"So you just want me to leave her there with Clove! That's just betraying her. I won't ever betray the people I love!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I guess not, however I'm not completely positive if Clove actually has her." Cato tried to clam her down.  
>Calming Katniss was not working, "Then what do you want me to do? Just wait around for her to never come back and just let Clove kill her!" Katniss argued.<p>

"Why not find her during the feast? She'll be there." Cato suggested.

"How close do you think the feast will be? Maybe it won't even come…" Katniss trailed off as the sound of trumpets filledthe arena.

"Tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena. "Congrats to last five tributes. The feast this year has changed a just a tiny bit, there is something you all need. At the Cornucopia at dawn there will be a backpack marked with your district number. So think before you don't come."

Cato gave Katniss a smug look, "You were saying?"

Katniss didn't responded; she was quite deep in thought. She did need something desperately. She needed something to kill Clove and something to kill Cato. Katniss couldn't kill Cato with her bow and arrows. That would be just denying her heart and hurting it more.

"Cato… don't go with me to the feast. I'll go myself, I'll be fine." Katniss said.

"I don't think so." Cato's voice was cold. "You'll definitely end up captured."

"Why would you care?" Katniss was getting impatient, "So what if I die? Then a big burden will be out of your hands!"

"I don't even know why I care and you're not a burden…" Cato murmured.

"Cato…" She whispered, "I promise… I'll be back in one piece." It wasn't like the promise she made with Prim. That she'll try really hard to come back to District 12. Katniss made this promise because she didn't want this to be the last time that she will be seeing Cato.

"It's not dawn yet." Cato just responded.

"It's night right now. We didn't wake up for the whole day." Katniss peeked through the opening.

"Hold on…" Cato went out of the cave. A parachute with a sack landed carefully on the bush. He opened it to find a new glazed and very sharp sword.

'_Is Enobaria trying to tell me to get rid of her.'_ Cato stood there examining the sword and thinking, _'That was the original plan with Clove. She captures Rue, to lure Fire Girl. Then we kill them.' _Cato ran through his head what is suppose to happen, '_Clove has probably gone crazy already. Clove will have to die sooner or later. There's still that huge guy from 11. Maybe Clove's plan wasn't so great after all .It was only supposed to last for three days maxium. Clove has probably gone under stress and gone crazy, taking matters in her own hands. I was just assumed to be hurt under their care, gaining their trust, but I'm more hurt than bargained for. Thing is what I thought was a shit rat, isn't one at all. In fact she changed me. A lot.'_

"Cato?" Katniss walked towards him. It was dark, only the moon giving off light. "A sword? Don't you already have one?" she asked.

"The other one is dull." He simply replied.

"You've been out here just staring at your sword." Katniss looked from Cato to the sword, "I wonder… if this sword will be the one that's going to take away my life." She stared sadly at the moon. Katniss didn't think she could beat Cato in a fight. Sure she killed the boy from District 1, but he and Cato were different. One bow wouldn't kill Cato. He wanted to win this as much she did.

"You're already giving up?" Cato growled, which startled Katniss. "I thought you wanted to go home. You were all determined, what happened to the flame? What's the point of calling you Fire Girl if you don't even have the flame burning in you?"

Katniss blinked in confusion, "I don't know… I'm still very much determined to get home. I just don't think I can win against you…" She continued to stare at the moon, "I don't think I even can…" she whispered.

"Katniss." Cato's tone was completely serious and it brought shivers down her spine, "If you don't even have a flicker of hope of killing me, then how are you going to save your little friend from Clove? Are you just going to leave your sister without even trying?" Every word gave a spark to Katniss. Why was she thinking like that in the first place?

"Cato thanks…" Katniss gave him a smile. It was the first smile that she gave him. Cato stared at her, the moonlight reflecting her face gave her a natural beauty. She was beautiful. Katniss Everdeen is not like any other girl Cato met. She naturally smelled like nature, like it was her home.

"Why do you care though?" Katniss asked once again, "I mean, if I die then less competition. Right?" She was curious in his answer. Cato stayed silent before answering.

"Because…" Cato's words faded away. Lucky for him dawn was approaching.

"I'm going," Katniss was about to run back into the cave to get her bow and arrows, but Cato gently tugged her back. He leaned down, just now noticing their height difference. His mouth was about 2 or 3 centimeters from her ear.

"Because I care about you," Cato murmured in her ear. Katniss was taken back for a second, his husky tone in her ear gave her a warming surge.

He let her go and gave her a light push from the back, to the cave.

"You better go or you'll be too late." He smirked. Katniss snapped out of it and ran back to the cave and back out as fast as should could. Her face was either getting heated from running so fast or from what Cato just said. Probably both.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this chapter? No kissing this chapter sorry :( but they haven't confessed their feelings yet so if there is to much kissing then there would be more confusion between those two.<strong>

**I might do maybe 2-3 more chapters then this story will be over. I might not make it to 15 chapters... Oh wells. We'll see 0-0  
><strong>

**So REVIEW! And all that fav. story and story alert stuff! I'm looking forward to see reviews once I get home! THANKS :D :D :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! :D**

**Yes I haven't updated. I'm incredibly sorry. I kept retyping this chapter, I kept changing then changing back. I was finally satisfied with this. I'm pretty proud of it.  
><strong>

Fluteorwrite - **Thanks for correcting me on my mistake**

**THANKS to you who reviewed! I'm HAPPY :)**  
><strong>Also thanks to all of you that story alert and such.<br>**

**Please enjoy ^.^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

'_He cares for me…__**Katniss.**__ Get your head the game. Right now the priority is Rue.' _Katniss mentally snapped herself out of it. She had reached the Cornucopia and hid behind a bush. No sign of Rue or Clove. She could run and grab the bag then hide again, but it wasn't a throughout plan.

Something broke her thoughts, it sort of sounded like a muffled cry. Katniss searched for the source of sound. It came from behind the tree. _'It must be Rue,' _Katniss thought, _'But what if it's a trap, what if I get caught…'_ It is a big risk, Clove could lunge at her any second. Katniss took in a deep breath; she's going to take the risk. She is going to save Rue. She will.

Katniss ran towards the tree, and she indeed found Rue. But she was tied around the tree, and there were scratches all around her. A piece of cloth was tied around her mouth not allowing her to talk.

Katniss untied the cloth around her head, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Katniss you have to go back, this is a trap!" Rue exclaimed, but Katniss didn't listen. She was untying the ropes.

"Figures, but I have to save you from Clove's grasp." Katniss frustrated, used her knife to cut the ropes.

"There…" Katniss sighed. Now they just had to run back.

"If we are going to escape, then we have to hurry." Rue threw worried glances around the arena. Katniss ran for the bag, grabbed it. "Let's go-" Katniss was interrupted by Rue's scream

"KATNISS!"

But it was too late. Katniss was tackled on the floor, Clove was on top of her forcing her to stay still.

"You did come, Fire Bitch." Clove sneered, she grabbed Katniss and threw her against the tree, before Katniss could react Clove had immediately tied her up. Rue on the other stood there, slowly and quietly backed away.

"You better stay 11," Clove demanded. She snapped he fingers and the two wolves came.

"Watch her, make sure she doesn't run away. Do not eat her." Clove ordered them. The two wolves circled Rue, keeping a very close eye on her just like Clove said.

"Now talk." Clove turned to Katniss.

"Talk about what." Katniss stared back at her.

"Where the hell is Cato?" Clove demanded an answer.

"Why in the world would I know?" Katniss spat. Clove didn't believe her for a second.

Katniss did understand why Clove was so attached with Cato.

"Why do you care?" Katniss questioned back. Clove seriously wanted just kill her, but she needed the information first.

"You don't need to know, you jut have to tell me where he is!" Clove's voice was rising, "If you don't who knows what may happen to your face." Her face glowered with evil, her knife in one hand and her other hand tracing her face. "Where shall I begin?" Clove sneered, the knife leveling Katniss face.

"Are you choosing not to talk? Last chance." Clove was ready to strike. Katniss stayed silent, she was not going to give away the place that kept her safe from her. She could easily give where Cato is, but she didn't know where he was. He may be roaming the arena or he maybe in the cave. Mostly likely the cave…

"I don't know where he is." Katniss snarled.

"Oh I think you do," Clove raised the knife the sharp edge piecing through Katniss's right cheek. It made a curved line down her cheek. Blood dripped down her face and fell on the grass. She held in her scream, biting her tongue. Katniss will not show Clove that she is scared of her.

"Still not talking?" Clove frowned, "Shall we do your eyes next?" Before Clove could do anything, the knife was snatched away.

"What the-?" Clove turned around to face Thresh. Her eyes widened, she never expected for him to come.

"Let her go," His voice low and demanding.

"Who are you tell me what to do?" Clove looked at him, "I could easily kill you." She was being over confident.

"I could throw you to that tree," Thresh pointed the big tree pin point in the forest, "And you will die." Clove didn't doubt that.

"Wolves kill them!" Clove was completely raged. Thresh had easily untied Katniss, and as soon as he did, Katniss shot an arrow at one of the wolves, it hit its tail. Thresh fought off the other one, while Clove grabbed Rue and locked her head between the crook of her elbow and the side of her body (headlock). Rue grabbed on to Clove's arm, trying to pull it away. Katniss and Thresh were too busy fighting the two wolves to notice Rue was in trouble.

Clove had no chance in fighting off all three of them, but she had captured the weakest of them. Clove planned to kill Rue and she was going to, Clove took her knife and stabbed it into the little girl's body. Clove dropped her and ran. Thresh and Katniss noticed that Clove was running away, Katniss turned around to find Rue on the ground.

"RUE!" Katniss ran towards her. Rue was on her side curled up as if clutching her wound. Katniss took a look at the wound and she knew it couldn't be healed it was too deep in her stomach.

Thresh ran after Clove to kill her which left Katniss and Rue.

Katniss gently lifted Rue's upper body onto her lap so they made direct contact.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was barely a whisper. _'She's asking me that? I should be asking her.'_

"I'm fine." Katniss answered.

"You have to win Katniss," Rue said.

"I will. I'm going to win for the two of us." Katniss sweared. Katniss on the verge of crying, she takes her hand and grips it.

"Katniss… please figure out your true feelings for Cato..." Rue whispered. _What does she mean… my feelings…_

"I will." Katniss replied. There is a silent moment.

"Sing." And Rue breaks the silence. Katniss doesn't know any songs, but there was one. She sang it when Prim was sick. It was soothing and a simple lullaby.

Katniss took a deep breath and began:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place I love you_

Rue's eyes had already flutter shut. The canon shot.  
>Katniss gently laid Rue down and kissed her temple. Tears streamed down Katniss's face. She stared at the lifeless body, it was just lifeless.<br>Katniss left and came back with flowers, she decorated it all around Rue, covering her wound. She stood up once again and stared at her.  
><em>'She may look like as if she's sleeping in a meadow.'<em> Katniss despised the Capitol, what do they find so entertaining in this?  
>She presses three fingers to her lips then to the air. She couldn't stay, they would have to collect her body.<p>

Katniss couldn't save her, she hadn't notice her in trouble. The least she can do now is win, and figure out her feelings. Katniss did not understand what she meant. What feelings does she have for Cato?  
>Actually Katniss has quite a lot, but she was too depressed to think.<br>She solemnly walked back, letting her instinct lead the way.

* * *

><p>Katniss had reached the thick vines and just walked through it. Once she entered the cave, she dropped down onto the floor in more tears.<br>Cato wasn't in the cave after all, Katniss felt as lonely as ever. She blamed herself for not saving Rue. She couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Cato didn't go to the Feast, he didn't want to. He just walked around the arena, trying to figure out things out.<br>During his _walk_ he heard the canon. There were so many possibilities, but the one bursting through his head was Katniss.  
>Cato decided to go back to the cave, surely the Feast was over by now. As he walked back he noticed that he was passing the same tree over and over again. Cato wouldn't admit it, but he was clearly lost. Dusk was approaching, it was dark enough for them to show the person that died that died today. He looked above at the screen. The anthem sang through the arena and Rue's face showed.<p>

'_So she died… should I go back? Knowing Fire Girl she'll blame Rue's death on herself… why the hell do I care?' _Cato debated, _'Cause I do care… life is not going to be easy…' _Cato ran back to the cave, oddly enough this time he knew exactly which way to go.

The large, thick, lush green, vines appeared in front of him. He brushed them apart to the side and walked into the cave. Cato almost tripped, he looked down to find Katniss lying there curled up and sleeping. He crouched down, brushed away her hair. There was cut on her face and stained tears on her face. Cato comprehend that Katniss cried herself to sleep. It seems that there was trouble at the Feast. Cato didn't want to wake her up but it was cold sleeping on concrete, so he picked her up; bridal style, then carried her back to her sleeping bag and tucked her in. Cato will have to find out what happened tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Katniss felt warm, which caused her to wake up. <em>'Is it morning already?' <em>Nope there was no light coming through the opening.

"…You're awake?" Cato sat up from sleeping. Wait. How did Katniss end up her? Then the memories flooded back in and her eyes started to fill with water again.

"I…I couldn't save her Cato… I couldn't!" Katniss screamed, tears fell down her cheeks. Cato didn't know how to react.

"What happened?" He asked, Katniss didn't answer. She just stared at the floor, sobbing.

Cato lifted her chin, "What happened?" He asked again.

"C-Clove… killed her… and I didn't even notice…" More tears came. Cato pulled Katniss into a hug, she tensed up in surprise but relaxed. It was comforting. Katniss silently sobbed in his chest, Cato stroked her hair which calmed her down.

Katniss's crying seemed to stop so Cato decided to ask again, "What happened?" Katniss didn't answer, "Tell every detail." Katniss pulled apart. She stood up and took a bottle of water that she filled up and splashed it on a cloth, then wiped her face. Katniss untied her braid and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I found Rue tied on a tree… I untied her, then went to get the bag with my District number on it. Clove tackled me… I didn't notice, before I could do anything she tied me up… She asked where you were and I said I didn't know… so she gave me this cut." Katniss grabbed the ointment, there was barely anymore, she used some on her cut. Her voice quivered at the part of Rue dying. Katniss explained everything…almost everything. She didn't tell her the promises she made with Rue.

"I didn't even notice, Cato!" Katniss exclaimed, "She died…and I couldn't do anything."

"Stop blaming yourself, just stop." That was all Cato said.

"How can I?" Katniss argued, "It is my fault." She stated.

"You gave her a peaceful death," Cato continued not allowing Katniss to talk, "You sang to her and put her in a bed of flowers. So what you couldn't save her? You tried the best you can." Katniss heart eased up with those words.

"I hate your logic," Katniss tied her braid back.

Cato pretended she didn't say that, "What happen to that big guy then? Tre?" He never was good at remembering names.

"Thresh." Katniss corrected, "And I have no idea…" She sat down in front of Cato.

"Didn't you say you took your bag from the Feast?" Cato said.

"OH! I have it," Katniss reached in her jacket pocket. She opened it to find berries.

"Berries?" Cato peered in the bag and took one. Katniss eyes widened, "DON'T EAT IT!" she took away the berry and put it back in the bag.

"It's food." Cato bluntly claimed.

"Yeah, deadly poisonous food. They're Nightlock berries, " Katniss explained, "Once it goes in your mouth you are gone." Cato observed her emotions.

"Well if I ate it, then I'm gone from this competition. So why did you save me?" Cato asked.

"Didn't you ask a similar question before? I answered right? So the same answer." Katniss replied.

"This is different Fire Girl, you know what happened between us." Cato stated, "You know I killed Lover Boy, you know I kissed you, there's a bunch more." Katniss stared at him. Maybe the reason has changed. Maybe it's not just because it will haunt Katniss if she didn't stop him. There was a bigger reason, unexplained for.

"I know… I just don't want to tell you…" Katniss whispered and looked down at her sleeping bag.

"Hmm…?" Cato lifted her head up, "A secret?" His face centimeters away from hers. Katniss could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes, a secret…" She muttered, "Your eyes are so blue…" she stared into them, diverting the other conversation

"I guess so…" Cato placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it. She continued staring.

"Cato are you mad?" Katniss noticed a flicker of different emotions.

"No." It sounded like a big lie, who knows why Cato was mad but he just was.

"If you're not angry, kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I couldn't really describe Rue's death scene quite well, I didn't want her to die either D': but... ya... I can't go any further then that or I'll spoil.<strong>

**Please give me some reviews or PM message me on how this chapter was, or any of my other chapters... I worked on a week for this one so I want some opinions!  
><strong>

**Till the next chapter... :O  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO :D  
><strong>

**I finally found time to update! Ok so thanks for all the lovely reviews and for adding my story on fav. and alert.  
><strong>

**It's getting late where I live so please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

As soon as the words came out of Katniss's mouth she wanted to shove them back down her throat. She was asking for a kiss! Not Katniss like at all.

"You don't play fair, Katniss." Cato muttered, Katniss shivered at the way Cato said her name. She never quite got used to the way Cato said her name.

"Of course not, why would I?" Katniss replied.

"Cause you're playing with me and you're not playing fair." Cato explained.

"You are angry." She said.

"Maybe…" Cato placed his forehead against hers.

"Maybe?" Katniss repeated his words, "But you didn't respond to my statement now did you? So I'm taking your maybe as a yes." Katniss claimed.

Cato pulled apart from resting on her forehead and leaned down for her lips. It was chaste kiss nothing too special, but it still left a tingling feeling on Katniss's lips.

"You are impatient..."Cato smirked, "And I'm not angry, I just want to figure out your so called _secret_." He pointed out.

"But... I'm sure you'll figure it out..." Katniss blushed, "Why are you so urgent to find out?" she countered back.

"Because the games are going to end soon," He simply said and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cato's voice was tender, unlike the first time she talked to him. Back thing his voice was toneless and rough. It was like he never showed emotion at all, but that seemed to change.

"I wish things were different..." Katniss replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Cato questioned.

"I wish we met or meet differently, not in the Hunger Games." She said distantly.

"If we haven't met here, I doubt we'll ever meet at all." He retorted.

"But everything is so complicated here... I'm confused…" Katniss sighed.

"You mean **we are** complicated." Cato corrected, "And **you and I** are confusing."

"…Sort of…" Katniss moved beside him and her head rested on her arm, "Yes…" she admitted. Cato shifted Katniss, so he had his arms around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest.

"We can change it." Cato started, Katniss looked up at him in confusion, "Make it less confusing and complicated." He finished.

"But we started out as complicated and confusing…" Katniss pointed out, "How do we change that?"

"We can just keep everything easy and simple." Cato responded, "No arguments. No complicated things."

"That doesn't really describe us. Easy and simple?" Katniss said.

"Well things can't go easy and simple with the Hunger Games going on." Cato's tone turned harsh.

"No one died yet." Katniss jinxed that completely. As soon as her sentence was finished the canon shot.

"Someone just did." Cato stated the obvious. Katniss really hoped it wasn't Thresh, she really did. But then again if Thresh stayed alive how will she cope with the idea of killing him.

"Cato…" Katniss whispered, "Can we have a moment where nothing matters, but you and me."

"Don't provoke me…" Cato brushed his lips against the tip of her ear.

"Then don't get provoked." Katniss mumbled against his chest.

"That's not possible," He looked down to meet directly at her gaze.

"What can I do about that?" Katniss nuzzled into Cato's comfort.

"Stop provoking me." Cato plainly replied. Katniss thought for a moment, _'What am I provoking him at?'_

"Wait… I'm provoking you at exactly what?" Katniss asked. Cato gave a smirk before leaning down for another kiss. He had one of his hands on the small of her back and the other gently grasping her right hand. Katniss on the other widened her eyes in shock. He pulled apart and trailed kisses down her neck.

"C-Cato…" Katniss moaned.

Cato stopped for a brief moment, "You're still provoking me." He stopped with the kisses and met her eyes.

"You could've just told me instead of showing me…" Katniss looked away from him. She was blushing a deep scarlet.

"Look at me, Katniss." Cato's voice was quiet but very demanding. She didn't turn around.

"Please." He finally added. Katniss slowly turned around, still blushing.

"I'm…sorry…" Cato placed a light kiss on her forehead. Katniss gently touched his cheek, reached up and gave a small, but sweet kiss on Cato's lips. That action greatly surprised Cato.

"You don't need to be." She muttered.

"I do." Cato whispered, "Cause things weren't suppose to be like this." He stroked Katniss's hair as they talked.

"Are you fine with things like this?" Katniss questioned. Cato stopped stroking her hair to think.

"Honestly… I am and am not." Cato replied, Katniss waited for him to continue, "Every second I'm with you, it's making me forget everything but you. Like right now…" Cato tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Cato, you know how to use your words." Katniss broke into a smile. He pressed closer for another kiss, but stopped, "Are you fine with this?" he muttered. Katniss leaned in capturing his lips into hers. Unlike the three surprise kisses from before that were quick and sweet, this one was long and passionate. Cato hungrily but still gently roamed Katniss's mouth, while Katniss swiftly fitted their mouths together. Moans and groans echoed through out the cave. Cato slowly pushed Katniss down on the thin sleeping bag. He trailed kisses down to her collarbone as Katniss took deep breathes.

Cato finally pulled a part to catch his breath. Katniss tugged Cato's arm to lie down next to her. As they caught their breathes, another conversation started.

"I've become vulnerable to you." He said.

"That's not even true." Katniss replied.

"I'm f-" Cato begins, but is cut off by a sudden scream. A very familiar scream.

"Thresh died… not Clove?" Katniss sat up, "That was Clove's scream right?" she grabbed her bow and her backpack, "If we can hear her scream from this close then she must be near." She frantically ranted.

"Katniss. Stop. Calm down." Cato ordered. He had gotten up and grabbed his sword, "Clove may not find us, remember this cave is hidden by huge thick vines."

"No… not anymore." Katniss gasped, she looked out at the opening of the cave. The vines that surrounded the cave were all gone. You could see the rest of the forest from the distance.

"Shit." Cato cursed under his breath, 'This isn't good." He walked out into the green vast opening outside of the cave.

"Let's go." Cato hissed. He ran into the forest making sure that Katniss was close enough to him. "Run Fire Girl."

"Where?" Katniss panted, she could run but Cato was bigger and had longer legs than her so that caused her to lose twice the stamina.

"The Cornucopia." Cato replied as they broke through some tree and the building was in sight.

"What are we going to do here?" Katniss stood next to Cato.

"Wait for Clove." Cato bluntly said. Katniss immediately turned to face him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I don't know? Kill her?" Cato shrugged. Katniss looked at him in disbelief.

"You're serious?" She slowly said the words. Cato continued looking out for Clove.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied. A rustle in the bushes were heard. Cato readied his sword as Katniss steadied her aim.

"What… the hell?" Clove stared at them, panting and restless. Knifes in her hands and emotions exploding from her.

"Nice to see you again Clove," Cato said with much sarcasm.

"Who the bloody hell cares about seeing each other!" Clove screamed, "I haven't seen for like 2 weeks, what ever happened to killing that Fire Bitch?" Clove sneered, "How long have you guys been just standing there? And not even one sudden movement on her, what the hell is happing?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Cato retorted, "You've gone completely crazy. You're not even thinking straight."

"I'm thinking enough to know that you never came back from the storm. That you didn't go as our long gone plan went." Clove spat, "I know that the Fire bitch isn't even close to dead, that you didn't even attempt to kill her. Not yet anyhow." She scoffed. She sent a dark glare into Katniss's direction. "But that's going to change, because I'm going to kill her." Clove threw a huge pointy knife straight towards Katniss's face. Katniss quickly dodged it.

"Or have you decided to kill her Cato?" Venom filled Clove's voice. Cato's face turned into hatred, the face that killed so many helpless tributes. The brutal and bloody Cato.

"Clove, it seems you don't even want an explanation, but I wasn't planning to give you one anyhow." Cato spat.

"No Cato." Katniss's voice broke in, "I'm fighting her." She declared.

"Fire bitch challenging me, I see." An evil grin plastered on to Clove's face.

"Fire Girl." Cato warned.

"I'm going to fight her Cato. You can't change my mind." Katniss's words were final.

"If anything happens, I won't promise you that I won't interrupt." Cato sighed. Katniss kept about 6 feet distance from Clove and Cato was casted aside.

"An alliance! That's wonderful!" Clove threw another knife at Katniss, aiming for her feet. Clove took a bigger knife out, "See this _Katniss_ it killed your fellow friends. The ones from 11?" the knife was covered in blood and rust, "And this exact knife will kill you." Clove stated.

"Over confident I see." Katniss aimed her bow.

"Hmm… have you told her about the plan we had?" Clove cocked her head and threw another knife that slightly cut through Katniss's pants and skim though her thigh.

"Is this a fight or a conversation?" Katniss asked.

"Both." Clove breezily replied. Katniss shot the arrow which Clove dodged enough from killing her. The arrow had glazed her left upper forearm.

"You didn't tell her about the plan?" Clove ignored the pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cato crossed his arms.

"Oh the one where you where you were suppose to pretend to be hurt, and then…" Clove trailed off as a snare nearly hit her face. Katniss turned to Cato which had thrown the snare, then turned back to a shocked Clove.

"What is she talking about?" Katniss demanded an answer from Cato.

"Nothing, she's toying with you." Cato showed no hint of emotion.

"I'm not toying." Clove finally snapped out of her shock, "We made a plan for him to pretend to be hurt, and then you find him and take care of him. When you finally trust him, he was going to kill you." Despite Cato's yells, Clove finished what she said.

"Cato… this is true isn't it?" Katniss forgot about Clove.

"Katniss I can-" Cato got cut off.

"It's true isn't it?" Katniss shook her head. '_All an act. An act, just like everything else. I can't believe this.'_

Katniss trusted him, she had finally figured out her true feelings. _'I love him.'_

"I'm just a rat after all. I don't matter at all to you, I'm just a piece in your game. Once I'm dead, I won't matter anymore." Katniss felt hot tears trickle down her face. She didn't even stop them, she didn't knowing loving someone would hurt so much. It stung her heart, everything just falling apart. _'An act.'_

Clove watched Katniss cry, she didn't want it to be like this. To be in truth Clove hated Katniss because she didn't have a chance anymore. She knew once Cato laid eyes on Katniss there wasn't a chance. Clove herself had been in love with Cato but she had no chance. This chaos she created can't be fixed, but of course the Capitol people were enjoying it.

Cato reached for Katniss but she backed away, "Don't touch me." Katiniss sobbed. Cato didn't know what to do, of course it started out as act but things changed.

"Katniss… it was an act for the plan, but then I got really hurt and really needed you and Rue's care. Then things went haywire. Being with you was hard, but I liked it. I saw you for the first time and you caught my eye." Cato poured everything out his mind.

"Those are just words." Katniss still didn't believe him, "This is just a lie. You and me are a lie!" she yelled.

"I don't lie." Cato argued, "Believe me, please." Katniss shook her head fiercely with more tears come down.

"Don't believe me then." Cato sighed, "But before we heard Clove's scream from the cave, I was going to tell you something." Katniss slightly looked at Cato. "I'll finish that sentence." Cato stepped closer to her.

"I'm falling in love with you. No. I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>So many kisses in this chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I'm getting stiff from sitting so long...<strong>

**I appreciate if you REVIEW, if I get 20 or over I will try my best to immediately update!  
><strong>

**I'M GOING TO SLEEP... bye...  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! :D HIII!**

**All of you are so insanely awesome! I had problems with wi-fi so when I checked my email (which was this morning) I was like _"WOW!" _I got so many reviews, fav. stories, alerts for the story and the author, which is me! All of you are just great! The reviews went way over 20 the last time updated. So I tried my best to update soon with a nice chapter. Love you all! :D****  
><strong>

**ENJOY! and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR THE CHARACTERS. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I JUST OWN THE IDEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Katniss didn't know what to believe anymore. Her world was spinning, not sure what to do. Her weapon dropped dead on the floor. She was in a middle of a battle, and had acquired some painful truth. Then Cato was convincing her that it was how it started but that wasn't how he expected it to end. What Katniss didn't expect was what he said.

"_I'm in love with you." _Those words kept repeating in her head. Katniss really wanted to believe those words, she really did but she couldn't tell if it was just a big lie. She searched Cato's face; it showed nothing but pain and anger. When she looked more closely his face seemed so sincere, so honest.

"Please… just remember the words 'I love you.' You don't have to even believe me, just know that I do love you." Cato painfully spoke. Katniss could feel more tears spring into her eyes. She wanted so much to trust him, and tell him _'I love you too,' _however he played against her. Letting her fall completely into his trap. Betrayal. But then again Cato did say things somehow changed when he was with Katniss…

"Cato… I don't know what to believe…" Katniss finally answered, through her tears. She opened her mouth to say something more but closed it in doubt.

"Do you two even realize I'm here?" Clove broke in their conversation. Cato gave Clove a hard cold glare. He threw her against a tree and pinned knives on the edges of her clothes, not allowing her to move.

"Just shut up already." Cato spat. He raised his swords and Clove screamed in despair. She was thrashing to get out, but the knives were pinned pretty deep into the tree trunk.

"Cato, stop." Katniss stood in between Cato and Clove and pushed him away from Clove.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Stopping you from killing her and regretting it for the rest of your life." Katniss replied.

"Maybe I won't even live on. Maybe I'll die today," Cato responded, "Why do you even care? You don't even seem to believe me." He looked at Katniss harshly.

"Because… I do care… and I want to so much to believe you Cato, but with the lies I'm hearing and me getting hurt every second… it just doesn't seem to make sense…" Katniss casted her gaze down to the grass.

"I know you believe me, I may have different intensions from the beginning but now it's all mixed up." Cato slowly lifted her chin up. Katniss slightly flinched at the contact.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm so sorry…" Cato said with flooded emotions.

"Cato…C- can I trust you?" Katniss words quivered.

"If you can forgive what I've done and believe that I really do love you, then of course you can trust me." Cato whispered. Katniss had two choices push him away, don't believe him, and kill him or believe him and figure things out.

"I think I can trust you for now… but you don't have my complete trust…" Katniss finally responded. It didn't matter if she didn't trust Cato completely, he was relived. He leaned in with a passionate kiss, Cato's arms wrapped around her waist and Katniss accepting the kiss and had her arms around Cato's neck. A deep kiss between meaning more then love.

* * *

><p>It is way too early to be celebrating kids. That is what Haymitch was thinking when he saw that those two were engrossing each other. He was happy for them of course he was. Everyone was, well almost- just maybe people like Enorabia. She was frustrated with the fact there was love blooming from Cato.<p>

Otherwise, when people watched Cato and Katniss's little love story there was always, Aww's and Oooh's. Clearly the Capitol people would be upset when one of them dies.

Haymitch simply sipped his wine as his eyes were stuck onto the T.V. screen.

'_Everything's just going to turn out just great, that's just Effie. Nope everything's going to change. I just know.' _

* * *

><p>Clove watched them all over each other. It was sickening; she didn't want to see any of this. Not one bit, but her eyes wouldn't move they were focused on them. It was like her mind was forcing her to watch this and making sure she knew that, they were meant to be.<p>

Clove however just wanted to kill Katniss, she didn't need a reason. It's the Hunger Games, it was the reason to kill. She reached at the blade of the knife next her hand and yanked it out, though blood seeped through her skin she didn't care. As she pulled out the other knives more blood covered her hands.

She threw one of the knives hitting the other side of the trees.

"Let's just finish the fight," she sneered.

* * *

><p>Cato and Katniss pulled apart when they heard Clove's voice. Cato had this killing look, wanting just throw her out of this arena with blood all over her.<p>

"Ok, then we will." Katniss reached down for her bow and arrows, before Cato did anything rash.

"Cato stay out of this." Clove ordered him. Cato didn't answer, but he wasn't going to interfere.

"Honors go to you first," Clove dared Katniss to shoot her.

"All right then…" Katniss muttered and took aim, then let it fly. It missed Cloves heart but it did pierce through her thigh. Clove pulled the arrow out and started throwing knives. Katniss could tell that Clove's aim was off. Sure her aim was Katniss but it didn't make any close contact with her.

Katniss continued running from Clove's knives- some slightly cut her, and by then she found herself near to the edge of a cliff.

'_Where the hell did she get all those knives? Plus she has more, shit. Her whole idea was to trap me at the edge of the cliff.' _Katniss thought frantically.

"What… are you… going to do… now?" Clove panted. Katniss shot another arrow at her knee, having her limping forward. Katniss ran father away from the edge. Now it was Clove at the edge and Katniss ready to end her life.

"I hate you so much. You don't know how much I do." Clove coughed, "You become known as Fire Girl, then you get an 11 in your training score, and you stole Cato." She practically yelled those words.

"I didn't steal Cato… it just happened…" Katniss looked for the right words. Clove was still standing strong even though there were plenty of wounds on her.

"Yeah just happened." Clove let out a laugh, "Please, Cato isn't the kind to just easily fall in love like that. Plus more over, he confessed it to not just you but everyone. Everyone knows the fact that you two are utterly in love." Katniss stared at Clove. Was Clove just mad at the fact Katniss and Cato are sort of together?

"I don't understand what you're saying Clove, why do you hate me so much? Just Cato? Is that it?" Katniss questioned.

"You don't understand how painful it is!" Clove yelled, "I thought we had a through out plan, but it seemed he never came back. I looked for him, not easy when rain is covering his tracks. I nearly died in the storm! Then when I do find him he's with you and he had no intention of killing you." Clove had tears streaming down her face, which she roughly wiped away.

"So you love him?" Katniss tried to clarify it.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Clove scoffed, "He clearly doesn't like me one bit." She shook her head. These two weren't actually fighting; they were more like talking it out.

"You may be wrong, he thinks of you as a pretty good friend." Katniss said.

"I don not need your pity, Fire Girl." Clove sneered.

"I'm not pitying you, it's the truth." Katniss replied. Clove looked at Katniss in disbelief; she was different than anyone Clove met. Katniss Everdeen was indeed powering with fire.

"Fire Girl, kill me." Clove bluntly demanded. Katniss blinked at her.

"What?" Katniss blurted out.

"Kill me. Just do it." Clove shrugged. Katniss unsteadily lifted her bow.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5… seconds go by.

"I can't."Katniss sighed. Clove made one movement, just one and the edge of the cliff where Clove was standing, came crumbling down. Clove fell screaming. Katniss completely shocked, stood over watching her fall. Clove's screams of agony filled Katniss's ears. Katniss shot her arrow, piercing through Clove's heart. The screaming came to a silent end and Katniss didn't watch Clove reach the end of her long fall. The canon shot and she knew that Clove wasn't alive anymore. She let out a long sigh, another gone. Just her and Cato.

Katniss ran back to the Cornucopia, to find Cato silently standing under the shade of the tree.

"Katniss." Cato came towards her, "It's just the two of us," He gently stroked her cheek.

"What do we do now?" Katniss whispered. Her hand fell into place with Cato's free hand, his hand grasped hers and tightened.

"Greetings to the last two tributes! As you both may know there may be only one victor so, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. " Claudius Templesmith's voice was loud and clear in the arena. The last two tributes were quite aware that there must be one victor.

"You kill me." Cato said evenly.

"N-no… I can't do that to you." Katniss fiercely shook her head.

"I have nothing back home, you do." Cato reasoned with her.

"If you die… I-I'll… I…" Katniss stuttered with her words. Cato leaned down and before he even reached her lips, her mouth came crashing to his. It was so much more intense than any of their kisses. Both of them pressed closer than imaginable, and tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Cato and Katniss finally pulled apart for long, deep breaths. "I can't lose you, Cato. I cannot." Katniss said in a low whisper.

"Katniss…" Cato trailed off.

"You kill me Cato. Just kill me." Katniss stared into his blue eyes.

"No way, I'm doing that." He didn't even give it a second thought. There was a moment where they gazed into each other's eyes. It seemed as it they were talking through emotions. Cato then all of sudden reached into Katniss's jacket pocket. He took out few of the Nightlock berries.

"Cato, what are you going to do!" Katniss exclaimed. She looked back and forth from his eyes and the berries in his hands.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I really do love you." Cato gave a quick soft kiss to Katniss and before she could react, Cato dropped the berries into his mouth and he fell onto the floor. Katniss screamed Cato's name over and over.

Katniss kneeled down next to Cato's body, not hearing anything around. Not her sobs, her tears. Maybe there was the canon shooting, she didn't know. But she did know that the berries were deadly poisonous and Cato just ate them. She had started crying again, "Why Cato? Why! I didn't even tell you I love you!" Katniss sobbed, "Why would you just leave me in despair!...Cato...why...?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had so many alternate options for this chapter. I could not decide so I mixed them up and came up with this chapter. I hope you liked chapter 14. Chapter 15 will possibly be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet.<strong>

**If I somehow get over 23 reviews the I'll update to my best ability of immediately. It's almost ending *sigh* **

**Anyhow, tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW! and do all that alert stuff! **

***how ironic... Eyes Open by Taylor Swift just came on the radio I'm listening to, as I'm almost done chapter***

**That was just a little ironic thing...**

**TILL NEXT TIME I UPDATE ^0^**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI!**

**OK. Thanks so much for all the reviews :D I was just sick and then had a huge writers block. Here's chapter 15!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT THE IDEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Katniss was crying. The Capitol was watching, some sobbing, some fixed on the screen. Mentors, escorts, stylists, and prep teams- all equally shocked. District 12 still waiting for it to end. And Cato, he was on the floor with Katniss screaming out regrets.

Everything was pretty much falling apart for Katniss, and she felt no reason to live. She had Prim of course, but what else? The last thing she had expected was Cato killing himself. She couldn't stand it. She just never wanted that to happened, but reality hit her. Katniss knew there was no happy ending for them. They were just too different from each other.

Katniss took the sword from Cato and took a deep breath. The perfectly sharpened sword was raised to her throat. She closed her eyes shut and the last tears came out and trickled down her cheek. The grip on the sword tightened and Katniss edged closer and closer to her throat. Then when the sword almost touched her throat, trumpets blared and a frantic voice shouts from the above.

"STOP! Stop! I-I am proud to present the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Cato Lenox! The tributes of Districts 2 and 12!" Claudius Templesmith hurriedly announced.

"What?" Katniss blurted, the sword was placed down next down to her. It was not possible, Cato was alive. He's alive. But she saw the berries enter his mouth. Then again she couldn't do anything straight when she noticed the berries go in Cato's mouth. She didn't know if the canon had shot or not.

"Cato, talk... do something... at least let me know that you're really alive..." Katniss hoarsely whispered. No answer.

"Please..." Katniss begged. Still no answer,"...Just any sign..." Silence took over.

Cato slightly fluttered her eyes open, "...Don't... cry..." he quietly croaked. Katniss silently gasped. She didn't care how it was possible but Cato was alive. He was alive… well at least for now he is.

A hovercraft leveled above, the door slid open and three ladders dropped from above. Two ladders were fairly close to each other while the other was more apart. One of the ladders had four Peacekeepers coming down with a stretcher. Katniss watched as they lifted Cato up onto the stretcher. Two Peacekeepers were on each side of the stretcher and they stepped onto the first rung of ladder, two on one ladder the other two on the other ladder Katniss stepped on the third empty ladder and they were lifted. She stepped into the hovercraft first and Cato was placed down on the floor. Doctors rushed in doing multiple things at once. Cato was moved to a different stretcher and he was already in hands of the Doctors.

"Cato!" Katniss shouted. _Please let him live. Oh my god… please._ She was taken physically into another room. Katniss was thrashing trying to get out of this Peacekeepers's grasp but she didn't have the strength. She watched every single movement that the Doctor's made through the clear window. Concentration engulfed as they worked. Katniss sighed and slumped down against the wall. She was going to get back home. To Prim, Gale, her mother, and yes even Buttercup made her overjoyed. Except one thing she hadn't thought about yet. How will Katniss and Cato stay together? She wasn't going to just move into District 2, that may be a possibility but no. Cato could come to District 12, but that probably won't happen.

Katniss's thought were cut short as the hovercraft landed onto the roof the Training Center. Cato was taken away while Katniss herself got out and headed out for the door, but she didn't get much farther as a needle imbedded in her skin.

The next thing Katniss knew she awoken in a lit white room. It seemed to b just covered in walls. She was laid down on a bed with a thick fluffy pillow. She was wearing a soft fabric long kind of gown. She lifted both her arms up. Her skin was soft, and no cuts were shown. Nails perfectly manicured and well she felt clean. Katniss just noticed that she was strapped onto the bed and she couldn't get out at all. One side of the wall opened and the red haired Avox girl came in with a tray of food. She pressed a button and Katniss rose into sitting position. The Avox placed the tray onto her lap and lightly fixed her pillow. "Is Cato fine?" Katniss finally asked. The Avox girl just simply nods.

::::

Cato didn't exactly feel all to well. The berries were spat out, but he never ate them anyhow. These Doctors were being rough on him. His waist being pained more then usual wasn't great.

"What the fuck are you guys going to do to me?" Cato spoke, his voice was rusty and low. There was no response except the needle going in his arm and he blanked out.

When Cato woke up no one was there. He got up ignoring the pain. His vision sort of went fuzzy but it passed by. An Avox boy entered, "Where is she?" Cato growled. The Avox stood there not sure what to do.

"Tell me!" Cato stepped closer to the Avox. The Avox reached for a button on the wall and all of a sudden more people entered. They weren't more Avoxs, they were doctors.

"Get back onto your bed," One of them ordered.

"After you tell me where she is." Cato sent a death glare at them. They all flinched in fright.

"You can't go anywhere yet." Another doctor spoke.

"I can go where ever the hell I want to go." Cato sneered.

"Don't make this harder for yourself," One of them stepped closer and a needle was taken out. Cato punched that guy onto the wall, but as soon as he did another needle shot though his skin and he fell unconscious.

::::

After a day or two the strap was finally removed and Katniss got up out of the bed. She seemed stable enough. At the edge of her bed there lays the outfit that every tribute had to where in the arena. Katniss zips herself up and steps in front of the wall and the door opens. She steps into a vast hallway. The first person she looks for is Cato.

"Cato!" Katniss called out. She really hoped that he was okay. Instead of Cato calling back it was Effie. At the end of the hall is Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna. In no second thought she takes off towards them and she falls into Haymitch's arms. "You did great, sweetheart." He whispers into her ear. Effie is all happy and Cinna just tightly hugs her.

"Where's Portia?" Katniss questioned. She was Peeta's stylist but since he's gone where did Portia go.

"Gone." Haymitch answered, "After all Peeta isn't here anymore." Katniss silently winced at that statement.

"Where's Cato? He's okay right?" Katniss asked worriedly.

"He's with his stylist and prep team. They want to have your reunion at the ceremony live. He's perfectly fine." Haymitch smoothly answers.

"Oh. I see," Katniss said.

"Go with Cinna, you have to get ready." Haymitch said.

Cinna guides her to the elevator up to the twelfth floor. When the elevator doors open, Octavia, Flavius, and Venia overwhelm Katniss. They lead her to the dining room where a meal was prepared for her. She takes one serving of each plate and she was already full.

They go into Katniss's room and Cinna leaves, having the prep team get her ready.

"You're polished completely from head to toe." Venia said. Katniss looks at herself in the mirror to find herself utterly skinny. The prep team prepares a shower for her then, do her hair, nails, and makeup. Cinna enters a couple minutes later with a yellow dress.

"Am I still the _'girl on fire'_?" Katniss asked.

"You tell me." Cinna said as slipped the dress above her head. Octavia helped Katniss into a pair of flat leather sandals. Katniss took a step back and looked in the mirror. The fabric gave a slight glow, giving the impression of a soft glowing candle.

Katniss bit her lip in wonder; she looked very innocent her age.

"It's nice…" Katniss trails off. She is taken down to where the tributes had trained. Katniss being under the stage waiting for the appearance of being above. She steps onto the metal plate and is startled when Haymitch touches her.

"You scared me." Katniss huffed.

"Let me have a look." He said. She twirls once.

"Good." He complimented, well sort of, "How's a hug for good luck?"

Katniis fell into confusion. It was quite strange, coming from Haymitch but she hugged him anyhow. Haymitch locks her into his embrace and starts quietly talking in her ear.

"Listen, the stunt you two pulled off is not good. Snow is not happy, neither is the Capitol. They hate being laughed at." He hurriedly talks.

"He never died though." Katniss replies evenly.

"He was about to and so were you. Only thing now you can do is be madly in love him for your actions, but that's probably not a problem." Haymitch finished, "It's only beginning, sweetheart."

"Understood." She nodded and Haymitch put her back in position and went to his.

::::

The anthem started playing and Caesar Flickerman greeted the audience. The crowd breaks into applause and cheers as the prep teams from both of the District are presented. The Effie and District 2's escort are introduced and then Cinna and District 2's stylist entered, earning loud cheers. Haymitch enters the stage with Brutus. Loud roars of cheering were heard. The plate lifted Katniis up onto the stage. She sees Cato just a few yards away and her eyes glistened. Cato looked perfect, tall sturdy and beautiful. Katniss leaped into Cato's arms and he tightens the hug. She looked up and leans up while he leans down and their lips meet. They ignored the insane crowd and went deeper in the kiss. Cato pulled apart and nuzzled into her neck.

"I've missed you so much." He muttered, "You're ok right?" He caressed her cheek.,

"Great, as long as you're with me." Katniss pulled him in for another kiss and they continued kissing. Soft, gentle ones to long and passionate. Caesar interrupts with an "Ahem," but Catos lightly glances at Caesar and said between kisses, "Don't… ruin… our… moment…" The audience goes crazy.

Haymitch and Brutus soon enough break their _moment_ and they take their seats onto the small velvet couch. Katniss sat practically on Cato, but she knew that wasn't enough so she took off the sandals and tucked her feet in her dress and leaned onto Cato's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

After some other jokes from Caesar the show starts. The lights are dimmed and Katniss could feel her chest pounding, she didn't want to watch all of this. She already saw it once.

The show began. It started with pre-arena times. Then the arena part came onto screen. It alternated from Katniss, Cato, Peeta, and dying tributes. Then there's Peeta dying from Cato's sword. Katniss makes a small wince she knew it but, it really hurt. Once she looks up again, there's the part where she finds Cato and she and Rue nourish him. They skipped some scenes, but there were always shots of them together. When they started talking to each other, and there was one that Katniss didn't know of. Cato had kissed her on the forehead when she slept. She turned to look at Cato but he was fixed on the screen with no expression. Katniss turned back to watch and there came the kisses and Rue dying. The flowers and everything.

More lovey-dovey moments and then Clove at the Cornucopia. The confession, all the betrayal. Clove dying and Cato putting the berries in the mouth, me using the sword. All of sudden you heard Claudius Templesmith's voice and the last scene with Katniss's screaming Cato's name.

President Snow entered the stage with a girl carrying only one crown. Everyone was confused. Then Snow broke the crown into two. Putting one half on Cato then the other on Katniss. The crowd applauded and after a long time of waving and smiling Caesar said bye to the crowd.

Katniss and Cato were taken away to the Victory Banquet at Snow's mansion. Katniss and Cato were constantly whisked away by Capitol officials and sponsors for pictures and nice chats. They kept smiling talking.

It was finally over when the sun peaked away. Katniss had reached the twelfth floor and was exhausted.

"Can I please talk to him?" Katniss begged Haymitch.

Haymitch sighed, "He's on the roof, sweetheart. Be safe." Katniss took off without changing and had reached the roof.

"It's nice up here." Cato said and sat down. Katniss was placed onto his lap.

"Yeah…" She softly agreed. Cato turned her around and kissed her. Katniss kissed back with full force.

Cato let go and nibbled, kissed, nibbled, kissed, from ear down her neck.

"…Cato…" Katniss moaned, "You know… one thing I forgot to tell you?"

"What?" Cato stopped and locked gazes.

"I love you." Katniss smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Cato smiled back.

For the night they stayed for as long as possible on the roof, getting to know each other outside the arena. And just forgetting everything else but them.

* * *

><p><strong>I need some sleep... tired... anyhow this won't be the last chapter, there will be explaining of Cato (I think...) and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW! :D**

**BYE! Time to sleep...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M BACK :D**

**I haven't update for so looooonnng! I'm so incredibly sorry . Writer's block for this story was pretty big.**

**Last chapter I forgot to say OMG! OMFG! 300+ REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL! Supporting me so far! Please continue to do so wit my about 2 more chapters to go!**

**~ Skye- a guest reviewer that reviews pretty much every chapter thanks! I updated on your birthday! Well that was your birthday present! :)**

**ANYHOW Chapter 16 please enjoy it! And REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

"Wakey! Wakey!" Effie hurriedly woke Katniss up.

"Mmm…" Katniss turned around and pulled her covers above her head. Effie pulled them away and snatched her pillow away too.

"You have to get ready for the interview!" Effie exclaimed. Katniss sat up still groggily.

"What time is it?" She murmured.

"6:30AM! Hurry up and eat breakfast. Then Cinna and the prep team will arrive to get you prepared." Effie explained the plan, "Now up, up!"

Katniss went to the bathroom first and then the dining room. Haymitch was already there and actually drinking coffee instead of alcohol. She took a seat and put a several things on her plate.

"How's the coffee?" Katniss questioned in a joking tone.

"Bitter, too bitter." He replied, "Ok, the interview."

"Can I just let Cato do the talking?" Katniss took a bite of her scone.

"That's what you should do, but when a question is directed to you answer truthfully and how much it was for Cato boy." Haymitch set aside the coffee and took the beer bottle, then took a gulp of it.

"But they all know I love him already." Katniss stated.

"Well you got to confirm that sweetheart," He answered.

"What do you mean?" Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning you never confessed to him." Haymitch scoffed.

"Yeah I did…" Katniss trailed off. She had confess; once when Cato seemed he died and last night. Does the Capitol want a confession of _"I love you." "I love you too."_

"Not to the Capitol you didn't." Haymitch took another gulp of the beer.

"Fine. I'll just tell all Panem I love him," Katniss rolled her eyes, but thing is she knew that all Panem must know this. President Snow was going to win this if she gave in.

"Katniss!" Octavia nearly shrieked.

"Your hair is a mess!" Flavius gasped.

"We must get to work right away!" Venia agreed. Katniss was ushered into her room, she took a shower and came out where the prep team put on makeup and did her hair.

Cinna came in later and dresses her up in a white dress with pink shoes. They make a small talk before Katniss heads out for the interview.

::::

"Red and white?" Cato stared at his outfit.

"It looks good with the girl from 12." Gardole, Cato's stylist answered.

"Fine," Cato huffed. Gardole widened his yes at the sudden agreement that Cato said. Usually he would argue and demand something else to wear. The girl on fire must have a great impact on him.

"Well, are we going are not?" Cato questioned harshly.

"Uhh… yeah…" Gardole answered.

Cato was lead down to the interview room, where there was the velvet couch which was considered a love seat and Caesar Flickerman who was seated down on the opposite seat. A whole camera crew, there catching the interview live. No live audience watching.

Cato grabbed Katniss into a tight embrace, though he just saw her yesterday.

"Hey, are you ok?" Katniss looked up in concern.

"Just missed you." Cato answered. Katniss was confused, Cato had something on his mind or else he wouldn't be so different than usual.

They took a seat and Katniss cuddled into Cato and he took her hand, she wanted the whole Panem that they were together.

The interview begins when someone counts backwards. Katniss tries the best not to talk and when she does she simply answers and turns it back to Cato.

"Katniss why didn't you kill Cato when you had the chance too?" Caesar asks.

"Well… I didn't because, I knew I would regret it." Katniss answered.

"Do you regret it now?" Caesar questioned.

"No I don't." Katniss replied.

"Cato when did you fall in love with Katniss?" Caesar turns back to Cato.

"When you ask?" Cato said, "I knew she was something special, when I saw her. Then she saved me and when I kissed her it just felt perfect. But I hadn't realized it until she came back from the feast."

"We all saw how that happened." Caesar nodded, "So Katniss when did you realize your feelings?"

Katniss couldn't think for a moment, "I guess it was when one of arguments went out of hand and then noticed he's someone really special to me." She answered.

"Special, that's it?" Cato smirked.

"No…" Katniss turned head to him, "I love you too.

"Yeah...I love you." Cato smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and passionate. There were a couple of sighs in the room.

The interview went on and Katniss sort of tuned out of it. She was tuned back in when she heard Caesar ask about how Cato was still alive.

"Thing is I didn't swallow it, I couldn't when I felt Katniss tears. The Nightlocks touched my taste buds and it made me feel nauseas so I fell unconscious." Cato answered.

"That's so sweet." Caesar commented, "Katniss how did you feel?"

"I think you saw how I felt. It was awful, the thought of not ever seeing him again was horrible. I was seriously dying in the inside." Katniss answered with a grim smile.

"I see where you're coming from," Caesar nodded.

"Did I scare you that much?" Cato smirked.

"Yes, you did." Katniss whispered. She felt like crying again. Cato noticed and allowed her to bury herself in his chest. She sobbed a little, and Cato coaxed her a bit.

Caesar and Cato continued the interview while Katniss was burying herself in Cato's chest. Even though Katniss was done sobbing she found it more comfortable in Cato's chest. She came back out at one of the questions.

"Cato do you plan on staying in your District?" Caesar questioned.

"I'm not sure, I do want to stay with Katniss but I'm pretty sure my family wants to see me." Cato smiled.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Caesar asked.

"Well not yet." Cato answered.

"We're thinking of getting married." Katniss quickly commented. Snow wants to play a game? Well Katniss was not going to lose. Nope not one bit.

Caesar blinked a few times in shockness. "We are?" Cato blurted out. Katniss gripped his hand, and gave him a knwing glance.

"Right Caesar, we decided just yesterday." Cato claimed, realizing what Katniss was doing.

"Oh? Now that's some new information I never heard." Caesar said, quite interested, "Tell me more about it." Caesar leaned back into his chair.

"We don't have a set date yet, but we are thinking probably after the victory tour." Katniss replied calmly, "Hmm… I see. Well we lot can't wait for it." Caesar announced, "And as for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss nearly killing yourself after Cato ate the berries, was it just for Cato? Did you think about anything else?" Caesar asked.

"No, nothing else was on mind but Cato then. Throughout the games I guess he took captive of me and Cato is just someone that I can't imagine to be without." Katniss sighed.

"Well Cato anything to add to that?" Caesar turned to Cato.

"Same here, she took captive of me." Cato agreed.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes our interviewr with the victor's of 74th Hunger Games." Caesar concluded the interview. The camera crew stopped and Katniss got up and walked towards Haymitch.

"That was wonderful, sweet heart." Haymitch nodded, "But marriage? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Katniss answered confidently.

::::

"Brutus being my mentor and all help me out." Cato demanded.

"With what? You're Cato, I thought you don't need help." Brutus breezily answered.

"Brutus." Cato growled.

"Ok I get it." Brutus laughed.

"All your choice, you could go home or stay with girl on fire. You do have a wedding coming up." Brutus said grimly.

"I'm going to be gone for a sec." Cato ran off.

"Panem is going to get very interesting," Brutus mumbled to himself

::::

"Katniss we'll be leaving a few minutes!" Effie squealed.

"Okay Effie! I got it." Katniss yelled back as she began running for the elevator, "Come in…" she pressed the down button. The door finally opened but she surprisingly found herself facing Cato.

"I was just going to see you…" Katniss trailed off.

"Katniss, do you want me to come with you to your District?" Cato got to the point.

"It's your choi-" Katniss began but was cut off by Cato.

"Don't give me that 'it's your choice' crap. No or yes." Cato said seriously.

"Yes I do. But Cato you have family to get to! I'm not going to force you to do so. I wouldn't mind if you choice not to." Katniss ranted.

"I don't have a mother, father to go back to. I have a little brother but he will understand. I'm living with my uncle and aunt and they'll probably consider my decision too." Cato claimed.

"Oh." Was the only thing that came out of Katniss's mouth.

"As long as you're fine with, I'm good." Cato smirked and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure Cato…?" She whispered. He responded by kissing her, it was full force. He broke apart a little and went back to kissing. Cato backed Katniss to a nearby wall and had it passionate. His tongue exploring more and more, Katniss was trying the best to kiss back but Cato had too much force. He stopped and kissed her temple. Cato's lips went to her sensitive spot behind her ear, he licked it, which sent shivers all over her body and a pleasurable moan escaping her mouth.

A loud cough interrupted them, "Kids, playtime is over." Haymitch sneered.

"No alone time?" Cato acknowledged.

"Not much apparently, unless both of you want to miss the train, get going." Haymitch pretty much ignored him.

"I found this," Haymitch handed the Mockingjay pin to Katniss, "You better keep that thing safe, sweetheart."

"Why?" Katniss gave a questioning look.

"Because you are now the Mockingjay."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter, I hope was fine. I think there will be only one more chapter left, and this story will be complete. Wow... I really enjoyed writing this story and getting reviews.<strong>

**ANOTHER THING, I wrote two new fanfictions. The first one is called Luscious Fire - it is another Cato/Katniss fanfic, please check it out and leave some feedback. The second story is a SYOT, it is the 11th Hunger games. I need some tributes so please submit your own tribute! :) Check out those fanfcis please and for the SYOT, I said not through review- I know some of you are guest or not enabled PM so you you can submit through review.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICS and **

**REVIEW THIS STORY! ^.^ I hope you liked it :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO! ^.^**

**I'm finally back for this story! I'm very sorry for the late update!**

**So let's get on with the last chapter of Pieces of Time! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

Katniss bit her lip in an uneasy matter. She wasn't sure if her family will at all like Cato. Cato said it was fine for him to live with her in District 12.

"You've been silent since we boarded the train sweetheart," Haymitch spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." Katniss answered with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm your mentor, tell me what's on your mind." Haymitch didn't look queasy, was he cutting off some alcohol?

"It's nothing big." Katniss shrugged, "Where's Cato?"

"With Brutus."

::::

"Boy, you going to propose to her or what?" Brutus asked irritated.

"Would that make sense? Isn't there like some tradition thing in District 12 for marriage." Cato frowned.

"Just propose. Girl on Fire will understand that. You like her right? So it would make sense, besides you're not just getting married for the Capitol. You genuinely want to make her your wife."

Cato almost laughed, "I love her too much. But she's only 16, can she even get married that early?"

Brutus thought for a moment, "She can be engaged to you for about 2 years and then you two can get married."

"2 years is too long," Cato said. Just then the door slid open and in came Katniss.

"Umm… was I interrupting something?" Katniss asked.

"Would you care if you were engaged to me for 2 years?" Cato suddenly asked. Katniss stared at Cato for a moment. Engaged? Why so suddenly? Oh right, the wedding. There was another matter she had to think of.

"Would you mind?" Katniss questioned back. By now Brutus left that compartment of the train.

Cato got up from the couch and stood in front of Katniss. He placed his forehead on hers, "I don't, but if you don't want to, I'll just drop the subject." Katniss reached up and gave a peck on Cato's lips.

"Don't drop the subject," Katniss smiled, "Besides aren't engagements suppose to be a surprise?" Cato picked her up and Katniss let out a squeal in surprise. He had his arms around her waist, and Katniss had her arms around Cato's neck. He had lifted her so that way they were face to face.

"Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Katniss broke into a bigger smile. Cato realeased one of his arms and reached into his jean pocket while his other arm held up Katniss.

"This is what I managed to find in the Capitol." Cato opened the box, "It's a Katniss flower (known as Sagittaria) and well I think it suits you." Katniss observed the ring it was intricate and very pretty.

"Maybe I should've gotten diamond?" Cato said a bit worried. Katniss shook her head and held out her left hand.

"I like it." Katniss responded and Cato placed her back to the floor. Cato took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Katniss's ring finger.

"I love you Cato." Katnss whispered.

"I love you too." Cato leaned in for a kiss which Katniss quickly took in. It was more passionate and more intense than before. Cato pushed her down to the couch and kissed her jaw.

"Mmm… Cato… you're going to… ruin my dress… and makeup…" Katniss whispered.

Cato made his way up to her ear, "Since… when do… you worry about that stuff?"

"W-well Cinna… made sure that I had a proper outfit… for my victory party… in District 12…" Katniss protested as Cato slowly went down from her ear to her collarbone.

"Then when can I fully have you to myself?" Cato stopped. His eyes bored into Katniss's and he stayed on top of her.

"I don't know…" Katniss tried to get up but Cato stayed still pinning her down.

"Damn it! Do you know how hard is it for me to let you go? I just want hold you forever and never let you go. Every time you're out of my sight, I'm scared that you'll never come back." Cato said with emotions filling his voice.

Katniss reached up to caress his cheek, "Cato I'm not going anywhere, I'm all yours." Cato seemed to ease up and calm down a bit.

"I hate the way you just break through me." Cato got off her and sat down. Katniss sat on his lap cuddling into his chest and Cato secured his arms around her.

"Cato you're warm."

"And a good kisser." Cato smirked as he added that.

"Huh?"

"Am I not?"

"I'm not so sure… you're the only person that I ever kissed." Katniss admitted.

"Well that makes it better, because I'm am only the person that will kiss you."Cato said.

"But I don't know if you're a good kisser or not." Katniss pointed out.

"Well do you like it?" Cato asked.

Katniss nodded, "I enjoy it." Cato slightly turned her head and he stole another kiss.

"You don't play fair." Katniss pouted.

"Since when did I play fair?" Cato smirked. This seemed awfully familiar… Oh! This was quite similar when they were back in the cave of the Hunger Games, after Rue died. This time however the roles were a bit switched.

"Never." Katniss responded.

As Cato took in for another kiss, the door slid open.

"You two better hurry…" Effie began to scold but trailed off as she noticed the scene before her eyes.

"Sorry Effie." Katniss apologized.

"Well Katniss tidy up and uhh… the food is ready."Effie said, "I'll be going then… and Cato try to be more of a gentlemen." She left quickly.

"Gentlemen?" Cato scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Cato, you know that I noticed?" Katniss turned her head to face him.

"That Brutus is gone?" Cato guessed.

"No." Katniss sighed, "As long as we're together, I know we can get though whatever obstacle that Snow throws at us. We can make though any obstacle. Well at least to me… as long as you're with me, anything is possible."

Cato gave a soft smile, "As long as I love you and have you, we can get though it all."

Katniss reached up to kiss him and that was their vow. The two of them can get though anything and anyone.

Together.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well hopefully I did good on the ending! :D<strong>

**I want to thank all of my followers and people that have been sticking with me from the beginning of the story. But also thanks to basically my WONDERFUL reviewers and all of my followers.**

**D: So sad... this story is over. But I'm thinking of maybe an epilogue or a sequel. The sequel may take time but if that's what you all want then I'll try my best!**

**So for this final and last chapter REVIEW! ^o^ PLEASE?**

**THANKS! **


	18. Read please!

**Very Important._  
><em>**

**FIRST OF ALL... HELLLOOOO! ~ヾ(＾∇＾) and sincere apologies for not updating or saying what I have been up to!**

**So I WAS going to write an epilogue but it sort of got hectic so my typing sort stopped. I opened my epilogue document **(document beneath my talking of nonsense (っˆヮˆ)っ)** that I started about 3 or 4 months ago? I don't remember exactly what I was planning but now that I read them al, the reviews. Most of you all (you readers) want a sequel. So a sequel it MAY be. Once my other story, Luscious Fire is settled and I finally update (╥_╥) then I will start up the sequel for Pieces of Time! However though I may continue with the epilogue because well... I don't want to reread Catching Fire though I don't think I was exactly following that plot line... I will try my best to continue this story with either a summary or an epilogue! (*≧▽≦) Oh and if I do write a sequel I will put the link down in the near future as my afterword thing! （〜^∇^)〜  
><strong>

**MEANWHILE... please enjoy the piece of writing below-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sort of sequel summary or a short short epilogue ヘ(^ー^ヘ)<em>  
><strong>

Katniss shifted awake and stifled a yawn. She still hadn't gotten use to the victor's house with the comfy and cushioned bed.

"… You're awake?" Cato turned around just barely awake himself.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," She lightly smiled. Since Cato had now officially lived with Katniss and her family, he didn't want to sleep in a different room than Katniss.

He gently kissed her lips, "I don't mind waking up to find you next to me." The two of them had managed to get pass through the Victory Tour and all of the chaos. Strangely enough the 75th Hunger Games were delayed. Of course everyone was delighted and all, plus it was a Quarter Quell too. However the Capitol people were quite devastated at this delay.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go back to District 2?" Katniss got out of the bed.

"For the millionth time, no." He laid back on the vast bed.

"But-" she was quickly cut off.

"If you really want me to, come with me. I want them to meet you anyways," he said.

Katniss stared at Cato. Well… it wouldn't be that bad would it?

* * *

><p><strong>I would love if you all give your opinions!<strong>

**THANKS! ( ＾∇＾)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~ ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^) ヽ(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)ノ ヾ(￣ー￣)X(^∇^)ゞ **


	19. Read!

ಥ_ಥ

**I am so sorry. I said I would have a sequel but I haven't even posted it up yet. So far homework sucks and tumblr is ruining my life. I don't have that big of a motivation to currently write/type, and I'm afraid when I do update the sequel for this story, I won't have any time to update or won't be updating steadily. So... I have a plan. **

**I will pick 1-3 people that will co-write with me, formulate ideas and stuff for the sequel. So if you want to help me with writing the sequel, private message me! Or if you want, I will set up a forum for the applications to be submitted. to Do not fret! The application is pretty short.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The<em>_ Application_**

_Name: _

_Gender: _

_Age:_

_Writing experience (i dunno if that makes sense..):_

_Strong points in writing (at lest 3):_

_Weak points in writing (at least 3):_

_How long you've been on this site:_

_How you found Pieces of Time:_

_3 or more reasons why I should pick you:_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone quite a while ago wanted to collaborate with me, and at that time I did not really want to, so if this person wants to collaborate shehe MAY have a better chance BUT she/he still has to fill out the applications! **

* * *

><p><strong>If there is no one who wants to collaborate, I will try my best to get out a sequel out soon. <strong>

**I can't believe though so many of you are still reading this!  
><strong>

**Love you all! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* oh and I changed my username.. ehehee..**


End file.
